The Frer and the Crax
by Sayomina
Summary: Some take years before they find their soulmates. For these two they found each other quickly but they couldn't seem to stay together for long. Until after five years they met again. The Frer and the Crax
1. Damian's PV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian or Loki, or the art I used for the picture**

* * *

The first time they met Damian was eight. Damian had been in the middle of a fight, ready to lead his squadron of assassins past the others that were fighting to achieve their goal. He ducked behind a barrel and looked behind him. He hadn't expected to see anyone, but there he was, a boy, probably no older than himself. The boy had shaggy, long black hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Damian didn't even care that the boy was dressed weirdly; he was at a loss of words. When he finally did find words to say the boy just winked and grinned mischievously before disappearing. When turning back to the fight Damian saw that all the enemies had been mysteriously turned into guinea pigs. The young assassin narrowed his eyes, suspecting the mysterious boy had something to do with it.

* * *

The second time they met Damian was ten. He was leaving the LoA compound with his mother. He had slipped away from his escort to take one last look at the view the compound had. He was staring at the mountains when he heard the soft breath of someone behind him. He turned around to see the same boy he had seen two years ago.

"Who are you?" Damian questioned.

"It doesn't matter who I am Damian," The boy said.

"How do you know my name?" Damian was confused.

"Oh, a woman said it. I assumed she was looking for you," The boy said going to stand behind Damian.

Damian would've looked at the boy behind him but his mother came onto the balcony.

"There you are Damian, we must leave now," Talia said, taking Damian's arm and pulling him with her.

Damian glanced behind him but the boy had vanished like he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

There was one time when Damian would've been eleven that the boy visited. But when the boy appeared in Damian's empty room it looked like it hadn't been slept in for at least a month. The boy sat on the bed and waited for several hours before going outside and finding Damian's grave. In that moment he regretted never telling the assassin his name

When Damian came back the only thing he had to know that the boy had visited while he was dead was that there was a golden necklace with a blue gem. One that hadn't been there before

* * *

The third time they met Damian was thirteen. He was out on patrol as Robin. He and Nightwing were entering a warehouse to take down Two Face. Nightwing was going in from one side and Robin from the other side. He was perched in the rafters waiting for Nightwing to drop smoke bombs onto their unsuspecting victims when he heard a slightly familiar voice.

"I'm sorry I let you die…" It was the same boy Damian had last seen three years ago, except he looked older now. The boy was at least a foot taller with slightly shorter, better kept shaggy black hair. He also had different clothes. But it was those emerald eyes that Damian recognized.

"How…" Robin started.

"I tried to visit you a couple years ago, I waited hours, and then I found out you had died. I was too late to save you…" The boy said.

"I'm alive now," Robin said, curious.

"Yeah. And in case you die again, I'm not going to let myself make the same mistake," The boy looked into Damian's, albeit mask covered, eyes.

Robin was going to say something when suddenly the boy kissed him. He was startled. They barely knew each other yet this boy seemed to have strong feelings for him. He didn't know how to react.

When there was a clatter followed by a poof and some coughing the boy pulled back and looked into Damian's eyes before disappearing.

Robin never told Nightwing what happened even when Nightwing asked why his attack had been delayed, something that wasn't like Damian.

* * *

The fourth time they met Damian was 18. He hadn't seen the boy in five years and never expected to again. Damian had reached a height of 6'1" and while some said he looked like his father he actually looked more like Dick, even if he was taller than his older brother. The ladies would swoon over him, especially his butt. Barbara had even commented his butt was more recognizable and finely sculpted then Dick's. Dick was jealous. Despite all this every time a girl asked him out on a date he turned them down. The media was filled with rumors that the heir to Wayne Enterprise was gay. Damian never said they were true, but he didn't deny them either. Of course, all his family knew he was gay. Especially after the incident where Tim was trying to not be gay and kissed Damian to see if that would get him to not be gay. Damian had promptly kissed him back without a care. That was when his family figured it out. They all supported him. Though Bruce was a little disappointed that none of his sons were straight.

Damian had looked for the boy a few times, with no luck. But the fact was he had given up looking two years ago. It had been Valentine's two years ago that he gave up.

 _Two years ago_

 _Damian sat on the bench looking at the fountain. There was a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand with a note on it that said 'To the boy who I've never forgotten'. The sun had just set and most of the family was getting ready for patrol. Dick had come out to find Damian. When he saw Damian sitting outside with the box he sat next to his brother._

" _Who's that for?" Dick asked politely._

" _Someone I have seen in three years," Damian said, trying not to cry._

 _Dick hugged Damian, not saying a word._

 _Damian allowed himself to cry into Dick's shoulder, "Do you think he's forgotten me?"_

 _Dick smiled faintly, "No one could forget someone like you," But his smile faded after what Damian said next._

" _Do you think he still loves me?"_

 _Dick swallowed, unsure what to say. Then he looked at Damian in the eyes, "I don't know what happened between the two of you but if he truly loved you I think he would eventually come back. Don't let it consume you, but never forget."_

 _Damian nodded. After a minute Dick stood up with Damian. Damian left the box of chocolates on the bench before going inside with Dick. What Damian never saw was the man with long gold hair and a hammer take the box._

Damian didn't think about the boy anymore as much as he used to. But now as he walked down the streets of Gotham he was thinking about the boy and wondering what had happened to him. His hand caressed the blue gem on the necklace he had taken to wearing. He still didn't know where the necklace had come from but it was comforting to wear it, in a strange way. He paused when he saw a man, not wearing much yet obviously homeless, huddled in an alley. He walked towards the man, planning on giving him some cash and direct him towards the nearest homeless shelter. As he got closer he was able to pick up on more of the man's features. Long, black, messy hair, pale skin that was slightly blue with faint outline of markings. The man was only clothed in a ragged looking murky green long sleeve shirt and matching pants. The man looked like he was asleep so Damian put a hand on his shoulder only to find the man was freezing cold. Afraid he was too late and the man was dead he checked the man's pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a faint pulse. Then everything changed.

The man opened his eyes slightly and met gazes with Damian. Damian's eyes widened. He recognized those eyes. How could he forget them?

How could he forget the emerald green eyes of the boy he loved?

The boy that had grown into a man yet still held the same eyes.

Those Emerald eyes


	2. Loki's PV

**First thing's first. I wanted to clarify a couple things first. Literal translation of The Frer and the Crax is The Frost and the Little Bird. I choose this because Loki is a frost giant and Damian is Robin. Robins are little birds. It's little bird for a different reason as well but that's for a later chapter. As for ages in this chapter, Damian and Loki are from two different universes. These two universes don't always line up when it comes to time progression. Also, Asgardians age slow so there you guys go. That is why Loki aged the way he did.**

 **Crax: Little bird**

 **Frer: Frost**

* * *

The first time they met Loki was 11. He had been sitting in the Asgardian palace library reading about different magic. He came across one spell and tried it just for fun. That's how he ended up with a boy looking at him. Out of nowhere Loki had appeared in some sort of war zone. He looked around a bit from where he stood then met gazes with a boy that had beautiful blue eyes. This boy was obviously fighting in this battle. Loki felt like he needed to help. So with a wink and a mischievous grin he used his limited and in training magic to turn the enemies into guinea pigs. He wanted to say something to the boy but all of a sudden he was back in the library with his mother kneeling by him.

"Loki, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Loki said a bit confused.

Frigga sighed in relief and hugged Loki.

* * *

The second time they met Loki was 15. He had figured out how to get back to the universe where he had met the boy and get back to Asgard. He hid in his room before preforming the spell.

Loki appeared in the middle of a hallway in some sort of Midgardian building that looked like it had been made for royalty. He spotted a short figure with black hair go towards a balcony and followed. As he followed he heard some woman call out for Damian. Damian… that must be the boy's name. It was certainly pretty.

He stood on the balcony behind Damian and smiled for a second when Damian turned around

"Who are you?" Damian questioned.

"It doesn't matter who I am Damian," Loki said.

"How do you know my name?" Damian was confused.

"Oh, a woman said it. I assumed she was looking for you," Loki answered nonchalantly going to stand behind Damian.

As if he had known a woman came onto the balcony but Loki had already disappeared and returned to Asgard before she could see him.

* * *

Loki was 17 when he visited Damian. Or at least he had meant to. When he appeared in a room, somewhere different from the building they had been in last time, the room was empty. The curtains were drawn shut and a light dust had settled over many of the surfaces. The bed was made and looked like it hadn't been used in a month. There was hardly anything in the room. If Loki hadn't noticed the closet then he would've thought no one ever used this room. When he opened the closet there was a uniform of some sort. With its reds and greens and yellows and black. There was a piece of paper sticking out of one of the green boots on the floor. ' _Spare uniform. Property of Damian Wayne. Hands off Drake'_ Loki breathed in relief. So Damian lived here, in this room. He must've been away though and that was why there was dust in the room. So Loki sat on the bed and waited. He waited for at least four hours but he wasn't keeping track of time. Finally, Loki got bored so he decided to go explore outside. He appeared outside of Damian's window and looked around to see what to check out first. That's when a tomb stone caught his attention. He walked towards it. He didn't know why he was drawn to it but he was. The tomb stone was surrounded by flowers of many different types and colors. He read the inscription on the tomb stone carefully.

 _Damian Wayne_

 _The bird that never lost his wings_

Loki's eyes widened then he fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes. He had been too late. He had been foolish and had not kept close to his one friend. He had made a mistake. It felt like his heart was breaking and he realized why. He had come to develop strong feelings for Damian, and now he had lost Damian.

Before returning to Asgard Loki set a gold necklace with a blue gem on Damian's desk. The gem was enchanted to provide comforting warmth whenever the user cried.

When he returned to Asgard everyone who saw Loki with tear stained cheeks knew better than to ask why Loki had been crying

* * *

The third time they met Loki was 48. By all rights he was a teen in Asgardian years. He had never forgotten Damian, his crax. But ever since he had last visited 31 years ago he had thought Damian was dead. Then one day he was reading some old magic books when he felt something familiar. It was Damian. Instantly he left Asgard and went to Damian.

He found Damian in his uniform on a rafter in a warehouse. Here he was a teenager while Damian looked like he had only just hit his teen years. Of course his crax was still shorter than him.

"I'm sorry I let you die…" Loki spoke up from where he was sitting by Damian on the rafters. He looked at the younger boy sadly.

"How…" Damian started.

"I tried to visit you a couple years ago, I waited hours, and then I found out you had died. I was too late to save you…" Loki said.

"I'm alive now," Damian said, curious.

"Yeah. And in case you die again, I'm not going to let myself make the same mistake," Loki looked into Damian's, albeit mask covered, eyes. He had to do this now or he may never have the chance to again. He pulled Damian into a loving kiss.

When he heard commotion below he pulled away, terrified that he might be discovered and disappeared with one last look into Damian's blue eyes.

* * *

The fourth time they met Loki was 1048. 1000 years… Loki knew Damian had to be dead. 1000 years was too long for him not to be. It is important to know that Loki tried to reach Damian but he never could. Despite this he had made up his mind to never love another. It was the anniversary of the day Loki had last seen Damian that everything fell apart.

Loki always remembered that day by setting out flowers by a rock with Damian's name on it in a meadow he wished he could've shown his crax. But this particular anniversary also happened to be Thor's coronation. Frost giants attacked, Thor led him and a group of other into war against the frost giants, Thor was banished, then everything shattered. Loki learned that he was not an Asgardian. He was still the god of mischief but his heritage was all frost giant. He was broken and seeked vengeance for the lies he had been told. He killed Laufey, tried to destroy Jotunheim, fought Thor, fell into the abyss, and tried to take over Midgard. One by one he was broken beyond repair.

His punishment for trying to take over Midgard and destroy Jotunheim was living out the rest of his years in an Asgardian cell. No escape. He was alone.

One day while in his cell Thor dropped by. The god of thunder didn't say anything; he just left a box of chocolates. Loki was confused by this. Why would Thor leave him chocolates? After determining they weren't poisonous Loki ate them, glad for a change in food.

Loki would never know that Thor had kept the note that had come with the box.

A couple weeks later Loki was brought to the bifrost in chains. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Odin and Thor there, "Finally decided to get rid of me allfather?" Loki said with a smirk.

"Loki, we can no longer keep you here, nor can you be sent to any of the other nine realms. I have waited patiently and now a different universe has aligned with ours," Odin said.

"So you're throwing me away, just like Laufey left me to die," Loki said bitterly.

"I am doing this for you," Odin said.

"If that's what makes you sleep at night," Loki said.

Odin had the bifrost opened and Loki's chains removed. Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulders

"I will miss you brother," Thor said, meaning it.

"As if. And you are not my brother," Loki said coldly before stepping into the bifrost.

Loki had no clue where the bifrost had dumped him. So he found an alley way and decided to just sit there till the end came.

Two weeks later and Loki was still huddled there, freezing cold. Not that he felt the cold. But it was just the onset of winter and Loki was trying not to think about the possibility of his frost giant form showing. He closed his eyes trying to sleep. Maybe this sleep would be the last one.

As he dozed off he heard faint footsteps then someone put their hand on his shoulder.

'Go ahead,' Loki thought, "Mug me, stab me, do your worst, just make it end.'

Then the person checked his pulse and that surprised him. He opened his eyes a bit and ended up looking right into gorgeous blue eyes.

Loki knew those eyes.

He knew the eyes from a boy that had now become a man.

The eyes of a soldier who strove to be better.

Blue eyes that he could get lost in.

The eyes of his crax

"Damian…"

* * *

 **And there you go. One long chapter full of feels. Please review, it would make my day if someone reviewed what they thought about my weird fanfiction that is a Lomian ship. Anyways, until next time.**


	3. Him

Damian's heart was pounding as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the man. He grabbed his phone and called Alfred to come and get him. There was no way he was leaving this man, even for a moment. After a short call Alfred was on his way. Damian sat next to the man and pulled him close, offering comforting warmth.

Damian was quiet the entire time. When Alfred pulled up in front of the entrance to the alley, he stood up, picking up the man. Alfred didn't say anything as Damian put the man in the back seat then got in the front. Once again, Damian was quiet as they drove to Wayne manor.

Once there Alfred, glanced at Damian, "Master Damian, I would suggest making sure your friend isn't sick," The old butler said.

Damian cursed at himself for not thinking about that sooner, "Thank you Pennyworth," He said as he picked up the man and carried him inside. Damian was careful to avoid any interactions with his family. His father was home and Grayson was staying for the week. So silently he made his way to his room.

Once in his room he set the man on the bed before checking his temperature. Sighing when he noticed the man had a fever; he got up and got a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth.

He sat there, for at least two hours, just dampening the wash cloth when needed. As it started to get dark he knew it would be suspicious if he didn't go on patrol with his father. He didn't want to leave the man but in the end it would be for the best.

Placing a soft kiss on the man's lips, he whispered a goodbye. Quietly he left his room, making sure Alfred knew to take care of the man.

* * *

Loki woke with a groan a few hours later. He tried to sit up but gentle hands pushed him back down. He took a moment to let his vision straighten itself out. Glancing around the room, he sensed something familiar about it. Finally he glanced towards the person that had forced him to lie back down. It was an old man he did not recognize. At this he accepted what he had thought to be true. Having seen Damian was just a dream. Loki closed his eyes wishing for the darkness of sleep to seep back over him.

"I suggest you eat something while you are awake. Master Damian would not be pleased if he found out you had woken up and not eaten," The old man said.

Loki's eyes snapped open at the mention of Damian, "Where is he?! Where is Damian?" He croaked, not realizing how dry his throat was. But he was desperate to know where Damian was.

The old man brought a glass of water to his lips and reluctantly Loki allowed the old man to help him drink. Something like this was typically beneath him but the cold water was refreshing.

"I made soup, rest while I bring a bowl to you," The old man said setting the glass on the nearby stand.

After the old man left Loki allowed his eyes to fill with tears of joy. 1000 years and his crax was still alive. Thank the fates for this miracle. Had Odin known though? Was that why the Allfather had sent him to this universe? Loki doubted he would ever know. Right now he was just content knowing that Damian was alive.

Loki heard footsteps that stopped abruptly. He turned his gaze towards the door and saw Damian. His heart was pounding for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Damian was exhausted from a long few hours of patrol. They had to cut patrol short due to Damian having gotten a shoulder wound from a bullet. Nightwing had patched him up once they had returned to the cave. Now he was returning to his room, shirtless with his shoulder bandaged up.

When he got to the door of his room then stopped. He could see that the man was awake. For some reason his heart was pounding. He was supposed to have control over his body. He was trained to perfection. Or at least he was supposed to be prefect. He wasn't always prefect as shown by the fact that his shoulder was wrapped in a bandage.

He cleared his throat and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," The man said, "Now that I know you are alive," He added quietly.

Damian swallowed a bit, placing his hand on top of one of the man's, "You still haven't told me your name."

"I don't see why I need to," The man said teasingly before coughing.

Damian helped him get a drink of water than sat in silence.

"My name is Loki," The words were spoken quietly and after a few moments of silence.

Damian met gazes with the man, with Loki, "Loki," He whispered. It made sense almost, yet at the same he was still confused, "Loki," He repeated more confidently with a smile this time, "Get some rest محبوب," He spoke the last word in Arabic. Standing up he placed a kiss on Loki's forehead before walking out of the room.

Loki closed his eyes, trying to figure out what that last word Damian had said was. Loki had never heard such a word before and for some reason it seemed that he didn't have alltongue anymore. Had Odin stripped him of his powers when he had sent him to this universe? It was possible. But that was a question that was better asked at a later time. For now he would sleep, just like his crax had requested. With a faint smile Loki dozed off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Damian shut his bedroom door behind him then sunk to the floor. Four meetings, years apart, until now. Never once during those ten years had Damian considered that the person he was in love with was in deed Loki, the god of mischief. The only detail that confused Damian was that this Loki did not look like the pictures of Loki he had seen in mythology. Was it possible this was a different version of Loki? It didn't really matter. In the end what was important was that they were together and Damian would hold onto every moment he got to spend with Loki.

Dick walked over and Damian looked up at his older brother, "Are you okay Dami?" Dick asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, Grayson," Damian said, smiling with tears of joy brimming his eyes, "Yes, I am okay. I am more okay than I have been in a long time."

Dick couldn't be more confused, "What happened?"

"I found him," Damian said, looking at his hands, "I finally found him, nearly dead and sick, but I found him," Damian rested his head against the wall behind him.

"Him? The him?!" Dick asked in shock.

"Yes, the him. The him I haven't seen in five years. I found him and he's safe now," Damian said.

Dick ran a hand through his hair, "So… do you have an answer to your questions?"

"Yes," Damian's answer was simple and true.

"Yes."

* * *

 **This didn't end up as long as I wanted it to be but I hated not writing Loki's name yet trying to get Loki's thoughts, so I cut it a little short, didn't add everything in my original plan, added more than I planned in some areas though. The word Damian said in Arabic means beloved, darling, lovely, love, lover, and idol. Basically it was the most affectionate version of love I could find in Arabic. And as a reminder when Loki is talking about Damian being his crax, he means Damian is his little bird. I think I covered everything.** **So anyways, thank you to everyone that has been reading this. Please review, I love getting reviews. It makes my day. Like when I saw the first review for this fanfiction before going to school. And as always, until next time.**


	4. The Symbol

Damian ended up sleeping with Dick because Dick had a nightmare. Damian was sleeping until his dream turned into something more of a nightmare.

 _Damian was trapped inside a ring of fire. He spun around in circles, "Loki! Loki!" He shouted. Then he froze._

 _Loki was standing there, just outside of the ring of fire. At least Damian thought it was Loki. Loki's skin was blue and marked with strange lines. His eyes were also red._

 _Damian didn't know what to do. He took a step back, nearly stepping into the fire. Then a tendril of fire lept out and wrapped around his shoulder. He hissed as the pain felt real then cried out as another tendril of fire wrapped around his shoulder. One by one as the tendrils wrapped around his shoulder, Damian was brought to his knees._

 _The pain had dulled but all of a sudden the fire burst into light and it felt like his shoulder had exploded._

Damian bolted up right as he woke from the nightmare, panting. He glanced at Dick, who was luckily still asleep. When he noticed his shoulder felt like it was still on fire, he thought he had simply pulled something or torn something.

Damian got up and stumbled into the bathroom. He shut the door then flipped on the light. Tearing off the bandages his eyes widened when he saw his shoulder. The bullet wound was gone, like it had never been there in the first place and instead was a bizarre tattoo like symbol.

He traced the intricate design that looked like a snake in an infinite loop. He didn't know where it came from and he was worried about what it meant. For now, his internal clock said the sun would be rising soon so he went to his room and grabbed a shirt before going on a run.

* * *

The day had worn on peacefully. Only Alfred and Dick knew about Loki so far, and that's how Damian wanted to keep it for the time being. Damian had gotten Loki a stack of books to keep him occupied when he wasn't sleeping. Loki had also tried to use magic and had found he did not have his powers as he had suspected. Damian had yet to tell Loki about the mark that had appeared.

Currently Damian had helped Loki sit up and move towards the foot of the bed a foot or two and was now brushing Loki's hair.

Loki would've taken care of his hair himself, but no magic made it hard to do things that normally would be easy. So the god let his crax work a brush through the long tangled mess that was Loki's hair.

As Damian brushed Loki's hair, he thought about whether or not he should tell Loki about the mark. He didn't want to worry Loki and since he didn't know what the mark was it was best left a secret until he knew more about it.

Damian smiled as Loki's hair was finally untangled. He was amazed at how silky and soft the black hair was. It easily brushed back. It was slightly wavy which did make it all the cuter. He was tempted to pull Loki's hair back in a ponytail though, but in the end he decided against it.

"Later," Damian said softly, kissing Loki's cheek from where he sat behind Loki, "I can help you with a bath. If you are feeling up to it that is."

When Damian placed his head on Loki's shoulder, Loki rested his head against Damian's. The god closed his eyes, imagining what a warm bath would feel like.

"ek elska þik," Loki said quietly. At least he could speak what Midgardians called Old Norse, the language the gods used, and English without worrying about not having alltongue.

Damian raised an eyebrow, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Tell me what you said yesterday then I'll tell you," Loki teased.

Damian laughed, "Maybe later," He said shaking his head a bit as he got up and put the brush away. He grabbed his sketchbook then sat next to Loki.

The two spent at least an hour just sitting there, talking and looking at Damian's sketchbook.

They were interrupted when a throat was cleared.

Damian looked up to see his father in the doorway. He swallowed a bit nervous, "Father… I can explain," He said, standing up.

"There is no need Damian. Dick already gave be the basics," Bruce said stepping inside the room.

Damian narrowed his eyes. Of course Dick had told his father.

Bruce placed a hand on Damian's shoulder, "I'd like to talk to him for a minute," He said quietly.

"Fine, but don't hurt him," Damian threatened quietly before walking out of the room.

Bruce sat next to Loki and held his hand out, "I'm Bruce Wayne, Damian's father."

Loki knew it was best to try and get on the good side of Damian's father so he shook the man's hand, "Loki…" He said quietly.

"As in the Norse god?" Bruce asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, though when I was cast out of Asgard Odin stripped me of my powers," Loki explained.

Bruce wasn't going to trust him quite yet, but he would move on from that, "How long have you known Damian?"

Loki was about to say 1037 years, but realized that would seem weird so he went with a different answer, "10 years."

Bruce nodded a bit, "Alright, What would you do for Damian? What would you do to save him?"

"I would go to any ends to make sure Damian stayed safe," Loki said, determinedly.

"And how do you feel about Damian?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow.

Loki paused for a moment, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. It would be embarrassing if he was blushing, which of course he was, "I… well… um… i-i-i…"

Bruce held up his hand, "its fine. Anyways, I hope you can figure things out," He said before leaving the room.

Loki sat there, his face flushed red and at a loss for words. Damian hurried in.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, concerned.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah. I'm fine," He said. Which was mostly true.

Damian nodded, relieved. He still wanted to know what his father had asked Loki, "I'm glad" he said softly.

Loki smiled gently, looking into Damian's eyes.

The god swore an oath to himself that day that no matter what he would protect Damian.

Always

* * *

 **First, for Damian's dream I choose fire because the Loki in Norse mythology has control over fire. Second, for a picture of the symbol on Damian's shoulder look up Loki's Norse symbol and it's the most intricate one. Probably image result three. Third, what Loki said in Old Norse means I love you.**

 **Fourth, *looks through chapter* I think that was everything for this chapter. As always, please leave a review. Until next time.**


	5. All The King's Horses

**Song lyrics are the italics. The song is All The King's Horses by Karmina. I don't own that song.**

* * *

 _I knock the ice from my bones_

 _Try not to feel the cold_

 _Caught in the thought of that time_

 _When everything was fine, everything was mine_

 _Everything was fine, everything was mine_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

Loki gazed out the window. It had been a few days since Damian had brought him here and he had recovered. He had yet to meet most of Damian's family but that was okay. Damian was currently out on whatever he did at night. So Loki was sitting in bed, starring at the beautiful golden stars and silver moon. He was thinking about the past. Loki glanced back at his hand and watched as a blue color crept up his skin. He had been broken ever since he had found out about his true heritage. Ever since he had found out that he was a frost giant. Damian didn't know he was a monster yet. Loki didn't want to tell Damian in fear of hurting the one he loved. He curled his hand into a fist and the blue vanished. Thor had tried fixing him, as had Frigga. If his family couldn't fix him, the ones that he had spent years with, why would a man that he loved but always lost have any chance at fixing him. Loki remembered back to one of his books. The only person that might have a chance at saving him was his soulmate. But everyone in Asgard knew that Loki did not have a soulmate. None had ever been found. Even Heimdall and Odin knew that Lady Jane was Thor's soulmate. But Loki… he didn't have a soulmate. There was no one he could hold onto for eternity that the fates would let him hold onto. Even Damian would eventually turn to dust while Loki lived on.

* * *

 _Run with my hands on my eyes_

 _Blind, but I'm still alive_

 _Free to go back on my own_

 _But is it still a home when you're all alone_

 _Is it still a home when you're all alone_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

Robin stood on top of one of the gargoyles on the Wayne Enterprise tower and looked out at the glittering city. He was contemplating life as he watched the landscape below. In the beginning life had just been moving from mission to mission with rigorous training in between. Then he had found a family but he had never fit in. It wasn't until he found someone to love that he found a reason to push forward with will and determination instead of with responsibility. He remembered back to when his mother had offered to let him return to the League of Assassins, just a year ago. The League had been his home for ten years. But it was only his home because he had lived there. He didn't belong there. Deep down he was still a broken child that was just trying to make those around him proud. He had yet to find a home where he could heal. Because home is where the heart is.

* * *

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

Thor had been trying to figure out where Odin had sent Loki. After a week Thor had spoken with Heimdall to ask if Loki was okay but the gate keeper had responded by saying he couldn't find Loki. So Thor scoured through ever book, asked everyone he could think of except Odin, and even considered different artifacts. But nothing got him any closer to finding where Odin had sent Loki. His brother was probably cold, hungry, injured, or even worse dead somewhere and Thor had no way of knowing. He wanted to know so he could help his brother if Loki needed help. Something Thor had been trying to do for a while.

* * *

 _There is a reason I'm still standing_

 _I never knew if I'd be landing_

 _And I will run fast, outlast_

 _Everyone that said no…_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

There is a time where everyone feels down and like they are broken. Each one of the bat family members had felt it at some point, some longer than others. For Loki it had been a sudden break that destroyed him. For Damian it was constant cracks that refused to heal. That was until they both found a reason to keep standing. They could be falling forever but they had each other to keep running for. And they wouldn't listen to anyone that told them they couldn't be together. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put them back together again. But they could put each other back together.

* * *

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Couldn't put me back together again_

Damian walked into his room after patrol. He brushed a piece of hair out of Loki's face. Loki was fast asleep, and looked like he was freezing. Damian smiled faintly before crawling under the covers and pulling Loki into his arms. Yeah, Loki may have been three inches taller but the black haired beauty was skinny. Damian himself wasn't as bulky as his father but he had a lot of toned muscle. Loki on the other hand had some muscle but also looked like he was trying to recover from malnourishment. In that moment Damian promised to always protect Loki and take care of him. He swore on his own life. If he failed that would be the end. Damian placed a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. Love would last forever. Loki may not have been able to see that at this moment but Damian could. Damian stroked Loki's silky black hair and slowly fell asleep, never once letting Loki out of his arms.

* * *

 **I hope that chapter made sense. It was a bit different than what a normally do but I certainly enjoyed writing. The purpose for it was A, the song is beautiful and B, it breaks down Loki and Damian's feelings as well as includes a Thor cameo. Because Thor will be important later on in the story. Of course Thor will never be more important than Loki and Damian. Anyways, please review. Until next time.**


	6. Valentine

**Happy late Valentines. Have some mush**

* * *

Damian opened his eyes to see green eyes staring down at him, "Loki, what are you doing?" He asked the god that was practically on top of him.

"Is it not customary in your world to show ones affection for their significant other on this day of Valentine?" Loki questioned.

Damian realized he hadn't even noticed that it was Valentine's Day. He had been more occupied with taking care of Loki the past few days then the fact that Valentine's had been sneaking up, "you're right, though people typically save the best for last," He teased, smiling.

Loki blushed fiercely. He hadn't meant for that to be considered. Then again he was kind of on top of Damian.

Damian chuckled and kissed Loki before pushing the god off of him. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Damian was showering Loki got off of the bed and slipped out of the room for the first time. He still had the same shirt and pants, but the kind old man had washed them so at least there was that. Loki looked both ways down the hallway before picking a direction. He walked down the hallway until he came to a flight of stairs. He heard a voice he recognized. It was the kind old man. Perhaps he could find breakfast with the old man's help. When he came down the stairs there was a dining room to his left where the older man was serving breakfast to two men that appeared to be in their mid or late twenties. Loki stepped into the room quietly

Alfred looked up and smiled "Ah, it is good to see you moving around. I presume Master Damian will be joining us shortly."

It wasn't until Alfred spoke that Jason and Tim realized someone else was in the room with them. Neither recognized this new person. Jason drew the gun he had on him and Tim held his fork like it was a dangerous weapon he knew how to use.

"Relax," Damian practically came out of nowhere, putting an arm around Loki's waist and placing a kiss on the god's cheek, "He's with me," Damian said that in a way that said 'he's mine. Hurt him and you die'

Loki was blushing again. He had never actually met Damian's family before except Damian's father so this was very awkward.

Jason's jaw dropped and Tim wasn't sure what to say. They were more shocked when Bruce walked in with his newspaper and coffee and didn't say anything.

Damian took Loki's hand and pulled him over to the table. Damian sat closest to his brothers as if protecting Loki.

Dick was the last to come in and was as cheerful as ever. Even though he was in his early thirties he still acted like a twelve year old most of the time at home. "Good morning Alfred. Good morning Bruce. Good morning Jason. Good morning Tim. Good morning Damian. Good morning him." Dick didn't know what Loki's name was so he just referred to him as him.

Jason suppressed a chuckle.

Damian just rolled his eyes, "This is my boyfriend Loki," He stated calmly, still holding Loki's hand.

Everyone was quiet until Bruce spoke, "You owe me ten dollars Jason," Bruce sipped his coffee.

"Dang it," Jason pulled out his wallet and handed Bruce a ten.

Tim was just trying to comprehend that there was a Norse god sitting two seats away from him.

"what did you guys bet on?" Damian asked with a growl.

"We bet who would get a boyfriend first between you and Tim," Bruce said nonchalantly, "I bet that you would get a boyfriend first. Jason thought Tim would."

"I can't believe I lost that bet. I was positive Tim and Conner would hook up," Jason grumbled.

Now it was Tim's turn to blush

Dick laughed quietly, which resulted in Damian trying to whack him.

Loki was just watching everyone. So this was what a real family was like. When the "family" would have meals Loki was used to Thor talking about his adventures while Odin grumbled to himself and Frigga just tried to smile and support her family. Most of those nights Loki had locked himself in his room. Now, seeing what a meal, just breakfast even, was for Damian's family it was wonderful. He had never realized how close a family could actually be. What Loki didn't realize was that Dick, Jason, and Tim were all adopted. He thought they were all related because they all had the same black hair and similar blue eyes.

When Damian and Dick ended up wrestling each other on the floor, Tim scooted over to the seat next to Loki, "So are you Loki as in the Norse god of mischief Loki?"

"Yes," Loki answered simply.

"That is so cool! I'm Tim Drake by the way," Tim said.

Loki frowned slightly. "Are you not a Wayne?"

"Oh, I'm adopted. As are Jason and Dick," Tim gestured to his older brothers as he said there names.

Loki suddenly felt sad. Here was this family where most of the siblings were adopted and they acted like an actual family. Why couldn't it have been like that for him?

Tim fell off the chair he was sitting on, "y-you…" he stammered.

"... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night" Loki said quietly. He had gone blue with marking like lines splayed across his face. His eyes were also red. This was his frost giant form.

Damian and Dick had stopped fighting. Damian walked over to Loki and cupped his cheeks. "I don't think you are a monster and I never will think of you that way. I love you. You're appearance doesn't change that," Damian said honestly.

Loki looked into Damian's eyes before kissing him lovingly. He could find a home here. A home with the one person he loved.

"Well, this will certainly be an interesting day," Jason spoke up.

* * *

 **Mush mush mush. Put all those feelings in a blender and wallow in them. Actually, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Just some relationship building Valentine stuff. Anyways, please review. Until next time.**


	7. The Garden

**Woo! I came up with a real plot for this so let's go! By the way, someone asked what mush was. Mush is basically sappy fluffy feelings. Sappy romance. I don't know if the last chapter was actually mushy but that's what I thought about it. Lots of mushy feelings.**

* * *

Bruce and Alfred had ushered Dick, Jason, and Tim out of the dining room to give Loki and Damian some time alone.

"Do you really think I'm not a monster?" Loki asked quietly once the others had left.

"Of course I don't think you're a monster. You're handsome, to me, whether your skin is pale or blue," Damian smiled caringly.

Loki smiled and let the glamour fall back into place. He had learned that it was indeed a glamour that disguised him and certain things could trigger the glamour to fade away. Namely anything related to frost giants. But after learning about the glamour Loki had learned to control it to an extent. Right now the glamour didn't matter though. Damian accepted him for who he was. Loved him for who he was. That was what was important.

After a moment Damian pulled Loki to his feet, "Come on."

Loki let Damian lead him. Loki blinked as he was met with shining light from sun. He hadn't actually been in the sun in a little while.

Fields of mint green grass lay spread out in front of the pair. The scent of Jasmine floated in the wind. A soothing breeze mixed with ribbons of golden sunlight. Whisps of white cotton candy clouds floated along a sparkling azure blue sky.

Loki took a moment to just take it all in. Damian held Loki's hand with their fingers intertwined. They walked down an old stone path that glittered with sparkles of sunlight.

Then they got to the garden. Splashes of blue and red roses mixed with dashes of bright pink bleeding hearts. The snow white jasmine flowers sat in pots next to similar pots full of pansies that had a deep purple color.

A wide smile spread across Loki's face, "It's beautiful," The words slipped out in barely a whisper. They were truthful words.

"Pennyworth takes great pride in his garden. I enjoy coming out here for afternoon tea," Damian commented as he sat down at a square table that was a red brown with dark brown stripes and accompanied by two black wooden chairs.

Loki sat in the chair next to Damian, "It reminds me of some of the gardens on Asgard," He said, smiling, though there was a hint of sadness in a glint in his eyes.

Damian held both of Loki's hands, "You're free to come out here whenever you want. You don't even have to stay here at the manor."

Loki looked at Damian, "But I want to stay here," He said, "People say home is the place your loved ones reside, and I love you."

Damian kissed Loki lovingly. Knowing that Loki chose to stay with him instead of trying to make a life away from him first or searching for his family meant the world to him.

"My crax," Loki whispered against Damian's lips, his eyes still closed from the kiss.

Damian opened his eyes confused, "What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"Crax means little bird," Loki said smiling, meeting Damian's eyes.

Damian huffed slightly. It was like he was cursed to forever be shorter than Loki. Even if he was only a few inches shorter.

Loki laughed. It was the first time Damian had heard Loki laugh and it was beautiful.

* * *

In the afternoon Alfred brought tea out for the two that were still sitting out there in the garden.

As they sipped the delicious tea they talked.

"So, you haven't exactly told me much about your family. I mean, it's a bit implied but who knows how reality differs from reality," Damian mentioned.

"Ah well. My family is complicated," Loki said, sipping the tea that smelled of citrusy lemon and sweet mint.

"It can't be anymore chaotic or complicated than mine," Damian commented.

Loki smiled and decided to tell Damian, "My parents are… were Laufey and Farbuti the frost giants. Odin adopted me when he found me abandoned on a rock as a baby. But a glamour spell was used to keep my true heritage from me. At that point Odin already had two sons. Vídar is the eldest, though not a son of Frigga. Vídar typically stays away from the family as he is the god of vengeance. Thor is the next oldest and the son of Odin and Frigga, making him the rightful heir to the throne. I suppose you could say as the adopted son I'm next in line but no one would ever left a frost giant have the throne. The next is Hermodr but as the messenger of the Asgardians he has already stated he does not want the throne. Then there's Baldr, he's still young by Asgardian standards though."

"That's quite a family. But it looks like I'm not the only one with an all guy family," Damian smiled.

"Quite so," Loki said, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything,"

* * *

The sun had set by the time Damian finally checked the time. He had been lying in bed with Loki. Realizing it was time for patrol Damian wiggled out of Loki's arms.

Loki mumbled something incoherently.

Damian threw his uniform on, "I'm sorry. I'd just skip but there's an important mission tonight. I'll be back later," He said

Loki sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Okay, be safe. I'll be waiting for you to get back," The god said with a smile.

Damian kissed Loki before running down to the cave.

* * *

Vídar had been visiting to discuss what had happened with Loki with Odin but when he had gotten there he found out that Odin had fallen into a deep sleep.

Thor was pacing around in the throne room while Baldr tried to get the god of thunder to relax. Vídar was leaning against one of the pillars. They all looked towards the doors when Hermodr walked in from having checked on Odin.

"Well? How is father?" Thor asked.

Hermodr looked down solemnly, "Father passed away in his sleep. The throne of Asgard is now empty."

Vídar "I will take it," He said firmly.

"What? But its Thor's birthright," Baldr protested.

"We all know that Thor doesn't want the throne," Vídar stated.

"Then who would you have take the throne Thor?" Hermodr spoke up.

Thor sighed, "I would have Loki," He admitted.

"See? Thor is no less of a traitor than the trickster. He would have us put a frost giant and murderer on the throne rather than one of his own brothers," Vídar raised his voice a bit.

"Loki is no less of a brother to me than any of you are," Thor countered, "And I know that there is good in him."

"Baldr will take the throne then!" Hermodr tried to keep the peace.

"Baldr is not even an adult yet. He lacks the experience needed to be king," Vídar snapped.

Baldr scooted a bit closer to Thor.

"And you do have what it takes to be king?" Hermodr questioned.

"Yes," Vídar stated as he took the king's staff from the throne, "I am king of Asgard."

Thor stormed out of the room with Baldr following him close behind.

"Thor," Baldr spoke up.

"Who does Vídar think he is, taking the throne like that!" Thor was furious.

"Thor," Baldr sounded worried.

Thor sighed and looked at Baldr, "What is it dear brother?"

"I fear Vídar may try to do something to you," Baldr said.

"I am the god of thunder, worthy of Mjolnir. What does he think he can do to me?" Thor raised his voice.

"Please Thor, Vídar is king now," Baldr thought for a moment, "I think you're right, about Loki having good in him. Go find our brother and bring him back."

Thor nodded, "I will find Loki and confirm that he has a good heart deep inside of him. Stay safe my brother," Thor gave Baldr's shoulder a soft squeeze before going to the stables and grabbing a horse. He rode off towards the bifrost. What Thor missed was that just a couple minutes prior Vídar had taken Sleipnir and ridden towards the bifrost.

Vídar had it set in his mind that Loki had used his silver tongue to curse Odin and was the reason for Odin's death. Vídar was mad, and he sought vengeance.

* * *

 **And that wraps it up for this chapter. For Vídar, Hermodr, and Baldr, they are kind of a mix between my own inspiration and mythology with Marvel's relations. Please review for this chapter. Individual chapter reviews are quite helpful. Until the next chapter which I'm posting at the same time as this one. Hehehe.**


	8. Torn Apart

**Warning: feelings *grins evily***

* * *

Loki sat on Damian's window sill reading a Sherlock Holmes book. He was enjoying these Sherlock Holmes books. The deduction and mystery were very fascinating and kept the god's attention well. It was late in the night and the stars sparkled alongside a luminescent moon. Loki enjoyed the fact that the manor was away from the city. It was much different than Asgard. Not only was there a real day and night cycle but when he looked at the night sky he could see the stars for what they truly were. Loki perked up when he heard the creek of the wood floors and looked towards the door, expecting Damian. His eyes widen at who he saw. "Vídar…" His breath caught in his throat.

"Silence traitor," Vídar hissed with a dark glare, "I know you killed Odin. You cursed him with that sly tongue of yours."

"Odin's dead?!" Loki was genuinely shocked. He got to his feet, setting his book on the window sill where he had been previously sitting

"I said silence!" Vídar snapped, his tone full of rage, "The others may not see that you murdered Odin, but I do. And I am king now!"

Loki was shocked. "but Thor…" He was cut off.

"He didn't want to be king. And he would've put a traitor like you on the throne," Vídar was angry.

Loki swallowed. He was surprised that Thor would've wanted him on the throne. But what scared him was that Vídar, the currently angry god of vengeance, had the throne. And here Loki was, powerless with no way to defend himself. He didn't even know how to contact Damian. For what felt like the first time he felt genuine fear.

Vídar lunged at Loki, a knife firmly gripped in his hand.

Loki tried to dodge but he was cornered and the knife Vídar was carrying ended up buried in his side. He fell to his knees in pain. He held his side, trying to ignore the pain. When he got a bit dizzy he pulled his hand away from his side to find that red blood coated his hand. He looked up at Vídar with a pained expression, "Why?"

"Because you are a traitor and murderer," Vídar wrenched him to his feet and dragged him out of the room and manor.

* * *

Robin was regrouping with the others on a roof. They had successfully completed the mission and were going to spend another hour doing patrol runs. Out of nowhere Robin's shoulder flared up in pain and he fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder.

"Robin!" Nightwing ran over, concerned for his little brother, "What happened? Are you injured?"

"Loki…" Robin looked up at Nightwing, worry clear in his face, "he's in trouble."

"Then we have to go now," Nightwing didn't question how Robin knew. He just helped Robin over to one of the bat family motorcycles that were nearby. The two got on and raced towards the manor.

"Sirs, Batman notified me that you two were headed to the manor. I suggest hurrying. I wouldn't even bother going to the cave. Just to the front of the manor" Alfred's voice came over their comms

"Alright Agent A," Nightwing picked up speed.

Robin was actually scared. All he knew was that Loki was in danger. It didn't help when Alfred told them to hurry. It had to mean that something very bad was going on.

Nightwing was coming in too fast as they approached the manor so he slid around and jumped off the motorcycle. Robin followed him.

Vídar had dragged Loki to an open area in front of the manor where he could have Heimdall open a gateway.

Robin spotted Loki with someone he didn't recognize. Loki looked seriously injured. There was blood. That made Robin panic, "Loki!" He shouted, frightened for the safety of his love.

Loki looked up and saw Damian. "Damian!" His voice was strained. He couldn't even struggle.

Vídar growled then the bifrost opened surrounding himself and the traitor.

"No!" Robin lunged forward, but he was too late. Loki was gone. Taken by an unknown man.

Nightwing walked over to Robin and wrapped his arms around his mini bat. Robin was in tears and Nightwing had no words of comfort for him. Robin felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Eventually Nightwing got Robin to go inside and change. By then the others had returned.

While Dick explained what they had seen Damian sat in his room.

He was writing something of a poem. He was pouring all his feelings into this one poem.

 _It started with a feeling_ _  
_ _Which then grew into a hope_ _  
_ _Which then turned into a quiet thought_ _  
_ _Which then turned into a quiet word_ _  
_ _And then that word grew louder and louder_ _  
_ _'Til it was a battle cry_ _  
_  
The first time I saw his eyes  
I got lost in their sea  
A silent whisper  
Met with a gentle smile

The first time we spoke  
I wanted to hold his hand  
But he was gone  
Before I could

The first time he cried  
I wrapped my arms around him  
But he never felt my comfort  
I wasn't there

The first time we kissed  
I melted into him  
He held onto me  
Until he got scared

The first time I healed him when he was sick  
He told me he loved me  
This time we wouldn't let go  
All we had was each other

The first time he met my family  
They accepted him  
Even after he showed us  
Why he thought of himself as a monster

The first time we made passion  
We created a bond  
Stronger than the one already holding us together  
For eternity

The first time I met another Asgardian  
They took him  
My heart shattered  
Hearing him shout my name

I couldn't stop them  
I couldn't save him from pain  
I couldn't keep him close  
But I won't stop looking

I will find him  
I won't stop  
Even if I have to tear down those who get in my way  
I will bring him home

 _Pick a star on the dark horizon_ _  
_ _And follow the light_ _  
_ _You'll come back_ _  
_ _When it's over_ _  
_ _No need to say goodbye_

Please let him come home  
I need him  
He is my light  
Please...

As he neared the end of the poem a determination welled up inside him. He ripped out the piece of paper his journal and scrawled a note on the back before leaving it on his desk.

Damian put on his Robin costume and pulled his hood over his head. He had a mission.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. Plot movement. Woo! So yeah. There is a poll up on my profile. It will most likely affect the outcome of the next chapter believe it or not. I will most likely be putting up the same poll somewhere else so who knows what will happen. I wrote most of that poem. The italics are song lyrics from The Call. Um… anything else I need to cover… I don't think so. Anyways, as always, please review. Until next time.**


	9. A Mission

Dick knocked on Damian's door. He hadn't seen his brother in a couple days and wanted to check on him to make sure he was okay. Dick frowned when there wasn't an answer. He knocked one more time before slowly opening the door. Dick panicked when he saw that the room was empty. He noticed a note on Damian's desk and picked it up.

 _Dear Grayson,_

 _Yes, I know you will be the one that finds this note first. I have gone in search of a way to get Loki back. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me. You can't stop me. I have to do this. I can't lose him again. I will get Loki back, even if it means risking my life._

 _Damian_

Dick swallowed as he read Damian's note. His poor little brother. But he would honor Damian's wishes and not go looking for him. It was a hard thing to do but it was clear that Damian needed to do this. And Dick accepted this.

* * *

Wind rustled through the branches of cherry blossom trees. Three weeks of tracking League of Assassins movements had led Damian to the Japanese base. He had been tracking the League of Assassins because if anyone had or knew how to acquire the knowledge needed to travel to another world it was them. Not even the Justice League would be able to help Damian.

Damian looked down at the base from the hill he stood at the top of. He wore simple black garb and carried a katana. His bag that had his Robin uniform in it was at the place he was currently staying at. Stealth was the key currently. Barging in as Robin would not help him. So when Talia arrived at the base he started going about his plan.

Damian, disguised as one of the assassins, joined the group that was escorting Talia inside the compound. He thought back to his years in the League of Assassins and blended in perfectly. Once Talia was in the building the escort party dispersed. Damian slipped into the darkness of the shadows and made his way towards where he remembered the library having been.

Damian slipped into the library once he had found it. He immediately went for the scrolls that had ties with long ribbons hanging down and Norse runes attached to the ribbons. He hoped the runes would make it easier to find what he was looking for. He started pulling out the scrolls with the runes Ehwaz, Raidho, and Sowilo and searching through those scrolls. Finally he found the one he was looking for that talked about the bifrost. That was what he needed. As he was about to get up one particular scroll caught his eye. It was marked with a rune he didn't recognize. He grabbed it and was about to turn around when a silky voice pierced the silence.

"Isn't it wrong to steal from your own mother without even saying hello?"

Damian slowly pulled his hood off and turned around to face Talia, "You aren't my mother," His tone was laced with frigid ice.

"I raised you and brought you into this world," She said, pretending to be offended.

"You grew me in a jar then raised me to be an emotionless assassin," He said sternly.

"I showed you love yet you never seem to realize that."

"I learned love from a boy who saved my life, who wept when I could not be in this world, who held me in close embrace until he had to let go, who I healed, who I love, who I must now rescue."

"I'm disappointed. You would choose some boy over continuing the family line?"

"He's not just some boy. He is a man. A wonderful man who as broken and hurt as he may be inside still loves me," Damian said in defense. Passion poured out in each word. His love was true and like fire.

Talia glanced at the scrolls he was holding, "You were seduced by the god of mischief."

Damian's eyes widened, "How do you know who he is?! Tell me!"

"Kaen is the rune commonly associated with the Norse god Loki. A cruel and cold man who was chained up for killing a fellow god."

"No! I don't believe you! Loki is good. He has good in his heart. I know it," Damian tried to ignore his mother's bitter words.

"That is what he wants you to think. He is a god of mischief, of lies, of manipulation, of fire."

"Then how is it, if he's the god of fire that he has a side made of cold. How is it that he is a frost giant?" Damian looked up at Talia.

"He may be frost giant in blood but he is not one of them. He cannot take on their appearance," Talia glared. She hated how stubborn Damian could be.

"You're wrong mother. I have seen it. Eyes as red as crimson blood. Skin as blue a bluebird's feathers. Markings as pale as ice. With his long black hair brushing against his shoulders. He is a frost giant. But he is not a monster. I love Loki. I have for a long time. He was taken by someone who can use the bifrost. That's why I came here. To get the information about the bifrost that I needed to rescue the man I love. Nothing will stop me. Not you. Not the League's army. Not whatever army the man that took my love may have. Not any disasters. I won't stop until I bring Loki back. Even if it kills me," Damian stood with confidence. This was the determination that was brought about from true love.

"I forgot how stubborn you were," Talia said, "It seems you know what you want. I won't stop you then. But this is the last time I will let you walk away. Next time you come to the League for any reason you will be met with war."

"Understood," Damian said as he pulled the hood back up.

Talia watched as Damian walked out of the room. She hated to watch her son leave like this, but he had long since broken away from the Al Ghul name and he had a mission. An honorable mission. She couldn't stop him.

Damian left the compound and quickly made his way back to the place he was staying. Once there he poured over the scroll about the bifrost. He hadn't touched the one supposedly about Loki. He didn't need to look at that one.

Finally, Damian had what he needed and would hopefully be able to summon the gatekeeper to open the bifrost to him.

He changed into his Robin uniform and grabbed the ribbon and rune from off the scroll about Loki. He tied the ribbon around his neck like a necklace. Walking out to a nearby field he took his katana and drew a large binding rune for travel in dirt. He stood in the center and looked up at the sky.

"Heimdall! Hear me!" He shouted, "I come to ask for your help! Loki is a good man, I know this! So allow me access to the world he has been taken to so I may seek to free him from whatever keeps him from me!"

Damian hadn't been accepting an answer so soon. But almost immediately a beam of light that was fragmented between white light and rainbow light came crashing down on him. It didn't hurt. In fact it was warm. And just like that, Damian was whisked away.

* * *

Thor had been searching for his brother with no luck. He did not know how much time had passed. He just knew he could not find Loki. He was about to give up when he had a spark of determination. He would try one more time to look for Loki.

"Mjolnir, if I am worthy enough, guide me to where I might find my brother Loki," Thor said before swinging his hammer and taking off.

The god of thunder land in front of a grand building with a boom. He had just stood up when he was met face to face with three men. The eldest held two strange metal sticks. The youngest held a long metal stick. The other one had guns in hand like what Natasha used. They each had a steel glare.

"What do you want?" The eldest asked coldly.

"I have come seeking my brother, Loki," Thor said.

The three glanced at each other.

"Loki isn't here," The eldest once again spoke.

"Then perhaps you knows where he is," Thor asked hopefully.

"A man, not unlike you took him right in front of my eyes and our youngest brother's eyes," The eldest said.

"Vídar" Thor said narrowing his eyes.

"You know who took Loki?" The eldest was surprised.

"Vídar is my older brother. He took the throne after our father passed away and believes Loki to be a traitor. My other two brothers and I believe there is still hope for Loki. I would even give him the throne," Thor explained.

"Our youngest brother has gone in search of Loki. Alone. Because they love each other." The eldest said.

"Then I will take you to Asgard. For I was right to believe there was still hope for Loki. Asgard is surely where Vídar has taken Loki," Thor said determined.

The three brothers nodded, ready.

"Heimdall!" Thor summoned the gatekeeper.

The bifrost opened up down on them, whisking the three brothers and Thor away to Asgard.

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has shown support so far. I enjoy writing this so I'm glad people like it. I was listening to epic orchestral music while writing this which is why Damian's part has a very epic mission feel to it. Or at least it seems that way to me. Please review and show your support. Until next time.**


	10. Saving Loki

Damian stumbled forward when he appeared in a strange, golden, round room. There was a man in the center that was wearing gold armor and was somehow working whatever machine this room was with a sword. It was confusing. Damian might have to ask about it later since he was actually curious about this contraption. But right now he had a mission.

Moments later all three of his brothers and a blonde man he didn't recognize appeared through what appeared to be a gateway created by this machine room.

"Damian!" Dick pulled Damian into a bear hug.

Damian tensed up. Even after years of living with Dick he still wasn't a fan of hugs, "Grayson, let go of me. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Thor brought us here. He knows who took Loki," Tim explained, stepping forward.

Dick let go of Damian, pouting slightly for a moment because he had to let go.

Damian stepped towards Thor and balled up his fists. His anger that Loki had been taken and desire to protect Loki were clear, "Who. Took. Loki?" He asked darkly with a low, deep growl.

"After our father passed, Vidar, my older brother, took the throne and sought out Loki with vengeance. Vidar believes that Loki killed Odin while the rest of us, I and my other two younger brothers, believe that Loki did not and that Loki is still good. I wish to help you save Loki. Loki is more of my brother than Vidar ever was. I would do anything to protect Loki," Thor said slowly and cautiously. He was for some reason nervous. The aura Damian gave off made even the god of thunder want to back down and let Damian go do whatever it was he was going to do to save Loki.

Damian narrowed his eyes judgingly before turning on his heels and approaching the man in the center of the room that had just pulled his sword out of whatever contraption that was.

"Are you Heimdall?" Damian asked, figuring that the man was Heimdall based on what had happened.

"Yes," Heimdall answered with a resonating voice. His all seeing gold eyes shined knowingly.

"Then thank you for bringing me here," Damian said with a respectful bow. Heimdall had brought him, a mortal, to Asgard so that he could rescue the one he loved. It put Heimdall on the list of people Damian respected

"You have no need to bow to me, Damian," Heimdall said, turning and walking away to take his post just outside the bifrost, "Go save Loki. The fates have shown me that it is your destiny to save him."

Damian nodded a determined look in his eyes that also showed how much devotion and love he had for the god of mischief.

"Come, we must go quickly," Thor spoke up heading out of the room. To be honest, Thor was worried that they were already too late to save Loki.

The four bat brothers, with Damian at the lead, followed the god of thunder. Somehow, most likely the work of the fates, there were five horses waiting for them.

Thor mounted his horse and watched as Loki's horse approached Damian.

The brown stallion that wore a silver helmet that had horns on it bowed its head to Damian, seemingly recognizing the importance the man had in its master's life.

Damian stroked what wasn't covered of the stallion's mane, "Hello," He said softly, before mounting the stallion.

"His name is Svadilfari," Thor said as the other three got on the other horses. He felt like it would be right if Damian knew the name of Loki's horse.

"Well then Svadilfari, let us ride into Asgard with swiftness and find Loki," Damian said, grabbing the reins. He had a firm grip on the reins but didn't pull on them, wanting to let Svadilfari to have control.

Svadilfari neighed and took off running down the rainbow bridge with swiftness and as much speed as the stallion could muster up. The others followed on their horses.

Damian rode with his head near Svadilfari's as the stallion took him all the way to the palace. While the grand cityscape passed them Damian paid no attention to it. He was focused on his mission.

Damian dismounted as soon as Svadilfari stopped in front of the palace. He was very gentle while getting off.

Svadilfari whinnied and nuzzled Damian's face. The stallion liked Damian and wanted the man to be careful as he went off to save Loki.

Damian smiled faintly for a brief moment and nuzzled back just a little bit. This wasn't at all odd, at least in his brothers' opinions. Damian did after all like animals, "Take care Svadilfari. I must go find Loki now," Damian said softly and quietly to Svadilfari.

Damian then turned and followed Thor, who was already heading up the golden steps, into the palace with his brothers right behind him ready to help in any way they could.

"I recommend we split up," Thor said stopping when the warriors three and Sif joined them. The warriors three and Sif had been waiting for Thor's return and had been keeping track of Loki the best they could without looking suspicious.

"We'll go with the warriors three and Thor and find Vidar," Tim said, practically dragging those four and Dick and Jason away. Tim knew Damian wouldn't want a lot of people around when he found Loki, and Tim had an idea that Sif could help Damian. Hopefully.

"I have an idea where Loki is being held. I will take you there," Sif said, looking at Damian judgingly. She wasn't the fondest of mortals, especially powerless ones, helping them.

Damian nodded and followed Sif. He held his head high, the cape of his uniform moving with every determined step he took.

There was silence as they walked until Sif decided to speak.

"Why have you come here with Thor to rescue Loki? Baldr said that Thor had gone to look for Loki, believing there was good in him, Vidar returns from having disappeared and having captured Loki, and then you show up with Thor and three other mortals," Sif said. She allowed a bit of her distaste to show through.

"Those three mortals are my _brothers_. And Thor didn't bring me to Asgard. Heimdall did. We just all arrived at about the same time. I am here to rescue Loki because I care about him," Damian answered Sif. He looked at her coldly due to her choice of words and distaste , "I love him," Damian said those three words with such power that they echoed down the prison hall Sif and Damian were walking down and reached the ears of a god in pain.

The sound caused the god to pull on his binds, which made the chains tighten around him, forcing a pitiful croak of pain through the tiny space left in between his lips.

Damian, being ever vigilant in watching and listening to his surroundings, heard the noise and ran to where it had come from. He ran until he stopped in front of the cell he thought he had heard the noise come from. But the sight in front of him was terrifying. His heart seemed to stop when he saw Loki.

Loki was on his knees, gold rope tightly bound around his thighs and gold chains holding his hands behind his back. He was beaten and bloody, with torn clothes. Injuries from throughout the time of being imprisoned by Vidar were either bleeding slowly or caked in so much dry blood that no fresh blood could escape. It was clear no one had cared to take care of his injuries before or after he was bound. Ropes were coiled tightly around his neck, nearly choking him. There was also a black blindfold that prevented the god from seeing his crax. Loki just wanted to look into Damian's eyes again, hoping that his ears hadn't played tricks on him. The worst part however was his lips. Dried blood streaked the area around his pale lips practically disappeared behind the color of the black thread that kept Loki's lips sewn shut save it be for a tiny space in between his lips. Only pitiful little noises, usually filled with pain and despair, could escape his lips. He couldn't talk.

Damian held himself together. He spotted a couple of guards and shouted, "You! Unlock this cell before I cut off your heads," There was a fire in his eyes as he reached to grab his katana.

The guards obliged, half scared to death. Sif was impressed.

As soon as Damian could he ran over to Loki. He used his katana to cut through the ropes then pulled them off. He used his lock pick set to get the chains taken care of. He was fine and moving like a machine up to that point. Then as Damian cupped Loki's cheek with one hand and pulled out a tiny pair of scissors out from his belt, tears started to drip down his face. He gingerly cut the threads and removed them, trying not to hurt Loki while he did so. When he finished the scissors dropped from his hand and he removed the blindfold from around Loki's eyes. Shakily, with tears staining his cheeks, he pressed a soft yet loving kiss against Loki's lips.

Loki kept his eyes closed, due to the light, and moved his lips, despite it hurting, to kiss Damian back.

Sif coughed after a moment, "We should get going," She interrupted the two.

Damian moved back slightly and nodded, "You're right Sif."

Loki let Damian pull him to his feet. Damian put one of Loki's arms around his shoulders and supported most of the god's weight.

Sif then led them back the way she had come with Damian. It was a lot slower than before with Damian half carrying Loki.

When they reached the main level the sounds of fighting reached their ears.

In the throne room Vidar was fighting Dick, Jason, Tim, the warriors three, and Thor, and he was winning by some scary chance.

Sif slipped away to check out what was going on. When she returned to Damian and Loki she spoke, "The others are falling, we must leave quickly or risk Vidar finding us," She spoke with a warning tone.

"No," Damian said. He shifted Loki over to Sif, "I'm going to end Vidar for what he has done to Loki," He pulled out his katana and a few bird-a-rangs and walked towards the throne room.

Sif could only stare and hold Loki up. Loki was distressed that Damian was risking his life, but he couldn't do anything like this.

Vidar looked at the 4 fallen Asgardians and 3 fallen mortals around the throne room. No one was dead just injured. He looked at the entrance of the room when someone else entered. The figure was mortal and carried some sort of sword. The figure also wore a black hood with gold trim over their head.

"Who are you?" Vidar questioned, gripping the staff of the king tightly.

"My name is Damian Wayne, you hurt my beloved Loki, prepare to die!" Damian threw off his hood and got in a fighting stance. **((My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die! Hehehehe))**

Vidar laughed, "You are naught but a child," He said.

"I knew a thousand ways to kill someone by ten. I'm not a child you want to mess with," Damian said with a growl.

Vidar's expression went serious and he leaned the staff against the throne, "Well then," He said drawing his sword, "Prepare to die mortal."

The two charged each other. Damian had years of intense training on his side that allowed him to react quickly and move fluidly but Vidar was stronger and faster. Damian lasted as long as he could before he got knocked to the floor, his katana falling out of his grip and skittering across the floor.

Vidar stood about a foot away from where Damian lay. The god of vengeance wiped blood from around his mouth. The mortal had been good, "You fought well mortal, you will die honorably," He raised his sword, ready to throw it into Damian's heart.

Everything seemed to slow. There was a flicker of green then Loki appeared in between Vidar and Damian, having mustered up all his strength and somehow forced enough magic to teleport. Damian's eyes widened as Vidar's sword plunged into Loki's chest.

"No!" Damian screamed, but Loki didn't hear him.

The god of mischief fell to his knees then collapsed onto the ground, a peaceful smile crossing his lips and blood slipped out from the corner of his mouth.

Vidar walked back to the throne, darkness in his eyes. He picked up the staff of the king.

The 7 that had been previously been fighting slowly got up. A silence hung in the air as Damian crawled over to Loki.

"No…" His voice was weak and tears ran down his cheeks, "Please. You can't die," Damian was distressed.

Loki shakily brought his hand up and touched Damian's cheek, "I love you," The words silently escaped his lips. The god exhaled one last time and his hand fell onto the floor.

Damian broke down, sobbing. He had just lost his everything.

 _Whosoever is worthy to be king._

The staff glowed. Vidar dropped it because it had burned his hand.

 _If he can rule with wisdom and love._

Thor realized what was going on. He got to his feet and rushed over to Damian, grabbing the other's arms and pulling him away.

"No! Stop!" Damian struggled, not realizing what was going on and getting more distressed because Thor was trying to take him away from Loki's side.

 _Shall have their full power and the power of the king._

All at once the staff flew into Loki's hand which suddenly stretched out and a greenish beam of light crashed down on the god.

Damian stared, tears still in his eyes. He was confused. His brothers were also very confused, well at least Dick and Jason were. Tim had passed out at some point possibly from blood loss.

Most of the light faded except a green glow like magic. Loki was standing there in full armor. His golden helmet gleamed with radiance and his long green cape fluttered slightly as it settled. In his left hand he held the staff of the king.

Vidar was shocked, "But, but, you were dead!"

"It seems the fates and father had other plans," Loki looked at the staff in his hand then looked at Vidar, "I am Loki, son of Odin, and by Odin's wishes I am king," He said rather calmly, "You will stand down Vidar and await in the cells until you are given a fair trial."

Vidar glared at Loki as guards took hold of his arms and took him away to the cells. He didn't say anything, but his hatred was clear.

Loki walked up the steps to the throne then turned around to face everyone.

Thor, the warriors three, and Sif approached the steps leading up to the throne and kneeled.

"Rise my friends," Loki said, "I may be your king now, but I am still your brother, literally or figuratively."

The five smiled and stood before stepping aside.

"Damian," Loki spoke up.

Damian was shaken out of his daze. He had gone from shock that Loki was alive to awe at how handsome Loki was in his armor. He smiled brightly and practically ran up the steps to Loki.

Loki pulled him close once he was within reach and kissed him passionately and deeply. Damian returned the kiss with just as much vigor, wanting nothing more than to kiss the man he loved.

When they had to pull away Damian rested his forehead against Loki's, smiling brightly and with tears of joy in his eyes, "I love you," He whispered.

"And I love you my little bird," Loki replied in a whisper.

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Don't worry, I still have more planned. Let me know if I should write a chapter for Vidar's trial. Currently I have Loki's coronation, some dates, and something special planned, *eyebrow wiggle*. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Please review! Until next time**


	11. Vidar's Trial

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

 **Note: Lord Elwood Wayne named Bruce one of his heirs. As Bruce is the only known living heir in the current continuity, that would make Bruce a Lord. Since Damian is the oldest legitimate son of Bruce, Damian gets the courtesy title of Lord.**

 **Also, Vidar is an illegitimate son of Odin as he is the son of Odin and a Jotun in mythology, while Thor, Hermodr, and Baldr are legitimate sons of Odin, being sons of Odin and Frigga. Loki is adopted but was placed by Odin as next in line after Thor as shown in the MCU and has earned the claim as king as in the last chapter.**

* * *

"Vidar Odinson, you are on trial for wrongly accusing Prince Loki of committing a crime he didn't do, wrongly imprisoning and torturing Prince Loki, taking the throne against the demands and requests of the three other present sons of Odin one of which was the rightful first born heir of the throne and as such when he stepped aside it was his choice as to who would become king if the others did not want it, fighting Thor, the warriors three, three mortals, and Lord Damian Wayne of Gotham who were attempting rescue of Prince Loki, attempted murder of Lord Damian, and attempted murder of Prince Loki."

The words sounded across the throne room as a guard read off the list of crimes Vidar was being tried for. Vidar was standing in front of the throne, in chains and surrounded by guards. Loki remembered when he had once been in that position and felt slightly sick. But now, instead of Odin, Loki was the one sitting on the throne, preparing to judge Vidar.

A lot had happened in the past few days. After Loki had claimed the throne everyone had been dragged off to the healers to be fixed up. Loki was fine since the whole magic, bring you back to life and restore your powers oh and now your king, thing had fixed him up, but Damian, his brothers, Thor, and the warriors three had multiple injuries of various types. After that Damian had to return to his earth with his brothers, of course not until Loki had charmed the necklace he had given Damian all those years ago to allow Damian to come and go from Asgard and his earth as he pleased. After that Loki had been working on a way to keep their universes aligned so that there weren't any more weird time differences. Damian was supposed to be on his earth, per Loki's request but who ever said Damian was going to listen.

Now Loki was holding Vidar's trial. He wanted it to be as fair as possible and even though Vidar's crimes held a heavy weight under them Loki wasn't going to be a harsh king like Odin was sometimes. Damian had shown Loki that people could change because both had changed for the better.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The guard asked Vidar. Loki had decided to let Vidar have a chance to defend himself. It was fair, and it gave Vidar a chance to have his sentence changed for the better depending on what he said, but what he said could change his sentence for worse.

"Asgard will burn for the foolishness of putting a monster and traitor on the thone," Vidar spat out. His hatred and anger was clear in his eyes and it was multiplied by his connection to vengeance. It seemed like no one could do anything to help him.

Loki looked away, feeling a pain in his chest as he remembered what he was and what he had done. The feeling vanished when he sensed something and remembered what Damian had told him when his love had seen his Jotun form. Loki stood up and faced Vidar, "Vidar Odinson, you are sentenced to spend the next thousand years in the dungeons until I say otherwise," Loki said, his tone making it known that his decision had power other than the fact that he was to become king.

The guards dragged away Vidar who was silent as they did so. Vidar hated Loki. That much would likely never change. But by having a stone cold heart and refusing to change Vidar had essentially signed himself a death sentence. Odin would've given Vidar a much harsher sentence but not Loki. Loki was kind and wise.

Loki watched as the guards took Vidar away. When the room was empty again except for a couple guards at the doors on the other side of the hall, Loki looked over his shoulder slightly, "Were you planning on hiding there all day?" He asked with a smirk.

Damian slipped out from his hiding space behind the throne. He had wanted to see how the trial would go so had come to Asgard via the charm and appeared behind the throne so he could listen. He had heard it all and what Vidar had done and said had made him sick. It was disgusting, but Loki had done the right thing with Vidar's sentence, "I heard everything. How are you holding up?" He asked, taking Loki's hands.

"Much better thanks to you," Loki said softly then kissed Damian. He was glad that Damian had come. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Damian by his side. Actually, if it wasn't for Damian he would be dead somewhere.

Damian hummed in response and kissed Loki back, "What else do you have to do today beloved?" He inquired, hoping that he could spend some time with Loki. They hadn't gotten to properly spend some time together since before this whole mess with Vidar.

"Hmm, well I'm going to be going through books in the library I didn't have access to before to see if there is anything on keeping your universe connected to mine. I also have requested the audience of the norns but they could appear at any time," Loki thought about what he had to do. He was glad that Thor was handling the coronation because Loki had a lot of stuff to take care of, "You are more than welcome to join me my love."

"Then I gladly will. And maybe if you finish everything early you could show me around," Damian said with a handsome and slightly devilish smile. His blue eyes sparkled gently. He was more than glad to get to spend some time with Loki.

Loki smiled and held Damian's hand. He led Damian through the halls of the Asgardian palace to the library. The library was massive but Loki had read as many of the books as he could get his hands on. He certainly loved reading. He walked to the king's restricted section and pulled out a couple books that looked like they might be useful before sitting on the floor with his back against the book case.

Damian had been amazed by how many books there were in this library. He loved reading. He swiped one of the books that had looked interesting while they were walking past. He sat next to Loki and opened the books. Pity it was in old Norse. Damian didn't know old Norse. But he could roughly make out what the book was talking about from the Scandinavian languages he knew and it was interesting.

Loki was amused at Damian's determination to read the book he had grabbed despite the fact that it was in old Norse. This was one of the many things that Loki loved about Damian. Loki turned his attention to his books and read them, hoping to find something of use.

Loki set the last of the books he had grabbed to the side with a sighed then looked up as a sudden chill spread through the room. Damian looked up from his book as well when he noticed the chill. Loki was relieved to see that it was just the three norns.

"It is the one we marked as Loki's soulmate from the day Loki was born," The first norn spoke up, waving her hand slightly and making it so that Loki couldn't talk so they weren't interrupted. The norns had not seen Damian with Loki. They had lost sight of Damian long ago.

"He is damaged," The second norn said. "Someone cut his thread too soon," The third norn said. "And someone else tried to bring him back without fixing it," The second norn nodded. How they talked was a bit strange.

Damian stared at the three ladies with wide eyes. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. It was like the had done something. The first norn lifted his chin up, "Someone took your world from ours and tried messing with your fate. This cannot be left as such." As her hand left his chin a pain flared up in Damian's chest and was gone just as quickly.

The first norn turned to Loki, "As for your question about Vidar, his soulmate is dead and will not be reborn until he is reborn. There is nothing you can do to save him," With those last words to Loki the norns vanished.

Loki was surprised. He knew the norns worked in mysterious ways but this was just bizarre. At least now he had the question to his answer. He looked over at Damian who was slightly shaken up and put his hands on Damian's shoulders, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I… think so," Damian answered. He looked at Loki, "What just happened?" He had no idea what had just happened. His world and Loki's had used to be one? This was all very confusing and it didn't seem like anyone would have the answers.

"I'm not sure. Come, we will see if Heimdall has seen anything change," Loki said as he helped Damian to his feet. He wanted to know what had just happened just as much as Damian, but he had a couple theories. The first, when Damian had died all those years ago his thread was cut but he wasn't supposed to have died and since he was alive now his thread was broken into two pieces. The norns must've brought the pieces back together. The second, thousands of years ago the two universes must've been one universe but something pulled them apart and hid that from even the norns. But with Damian here, the norns found out and put the universes back together. That was why Loki wanted to see Heimdall.

Loki led Damian out to the stables. Loki went over to Sleipnir. He stroked Sleipnir's main and nuzzled, "Hey Sleipnir, mommy's here. I need to get to Heimdall, then as soon as I'm done I'm going to take you to one of the meadows and you can run around all you want. How does that sound?" Sleipnir neighed in response to Loki and Loki smiled, mounting Sleipnir.

Damian mounted Sleipnir with Loki's help, "Mommy? Does this mean that all the Norse myths about your children are true?" Damian questioned. It was an important question to ask, considering he deserved to know exactly what he was getting into with being with Loki when it came to family.

"Most. I never married Sigyn, but she still had Narvi and Vali, and those two aren't dead. Then there's Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hela, and then this is Sleipnir," Loki said, blushing slightly, hoping that Damian didn't think the fact that Loki already had children was weird.

"Well, I hope that they will like me and I can meet them all," Damian said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Loki. He didn't mind that Loki had children already and he really wanted to meet Hela. She was really cool from what he knew about her.

Sleipnir raced towards the bifrost with the two riding on his back. He thought the mystery man with mommy was nice. He liked the mystery man. He hoped that mommy liked the mystery man too because Sleipnir wanted the mystery man to be his new daddy.

Sleipnir stopped near Heimdall and Loki dismounted before helping Damian down. Loki and Damian approached Heimdall, "Heimdall, what do you see?" Loki asked, "On Midgard," he quickly clarified.

"I see people and cities that weren't there before. I can see that it was the norns doing," Heimdall answered. He nodded slightly to Damian, "And I see Lord Damian's family," Heimdall had taken a liking to Damian. Damian was brave and his heart was in the right place.

Loki's emerald green eyes light up happily and he laughed, "Did you hear that Damian?! Your family, your earth, has become one with mine. Our times now move the same. We can be together without worry now! Thank the norns!" Loki hugged Damian, so happy right now. It seemed that almost everything was perfect now.

Damian laughed, happy as well, "I heard Loki. Calm down maybe," He smiled warmly and looked into Loki's eyes. There was a pause of silence as they processed everything. They could be together, for as long as Damian lived. Damian closed his eyes and kissed Loki softly. He was happy.

* * *

"Sir"

Tony sighed and shut off his music, "I told you not to disturb me Jarvis. What is it?" Tony had been working on his latest Iron Man suit when Jarvis had interrupted him and turned off his music. To say the least Tony was not a happy camper. He hated getting interrupted while he was working.

"A large space station has appeared out of nowhere. And… many other buildings have suddenly appeared on Earth, as well as several cities. There are also reports of costumed heroes popping up in cities out of nowhere sir. This all happened in the last five minutes. And, I tried hacking into the space station but I am afraid I was not able to," Jarvis explained the situation.

Tony nearly fell out of his seat. "What in the world is going on?! Jarvis, keep me updated on everything that's going on and contact SHEILD, oh and the Avengers," Tony said as he quickly suited up into the model 52 of the Iron Man suit. He might need it. And the world might need the Avengers. If only they could get a hold of Thor

* * *

 **Tony cameo! Because someone had to notice everything from the DC universe suddenly appearing. Not that anyone except the Asgardians know what's going on. And yes, there's going to be a lot of Tony Bruce rivalry and Tony Batman rivalry. No Bruce is never going to tell Tony he's Batman. That would be stupid. Yes, Batman and Cyborg's security is better than anything Jarvis can hack. Also, are there any Marvel characters you guys would like to see become lanterns (any color)? The universe just got a whole lot bigger and the lantern corps will need more numbers to keep the universe safe. Anyways, please review! Next time we'll see how everyone is adjusting to the new universe and maybe something more.**


	12. Confusion and Courtship

**LifeRox3: Thanks! Yeah, I know it took a while to update. School drained my motivation to write. But I'm back to writing now. There's definitely going to be confusion and skepticism about Loki being good and of course Damian will be really protective. He may not try to kill /most/ of them, but he'll certainly have some words with them.**

 **Note: For those not entirely familiar with the Justice League, the Justice League is massive, with at least 40 members not including most of the bat family, flash family, arrow family, and a few of the super family members. I choose the members that would represent the JL and keep the numbers even with the Avengers based on who were the best Avengers counterparts while keeping the main founding three JL members. It's not perfect but hey, both teams got represented. As for Aquaman, he's dealing with Namor and two Atlantis'. Flash is keeping his family under control. Cyborg and Martian Manhunter are holding down the Watchtower, with a possible Captain Marvel encounter. And all the Lantern corps are busy with new recruits, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Nova corps among other space groups. I'm stating this now because these stories will not be covered as they are not important to the main storyline. But with enough requests I will turn them into a spin off story that features how individual groups handled the adjustment. Say ten reviews with people asking for these stories.**

 **Also, this is after Avengers but then it doesn't follow the MCU exactly. Thor 2 never happened. Sam became Falcon and Steve's friend but SHEILD was never being controlled by Hydra. And the Maximoff twins won't show up till later. Ultron will not happen. With the combination of Batman, Loki, and Cyborg, no way will they let Ultron happen.**

* * *

With the help of Jarvis, SHEILD, and the Bat computer, all civilians had been cleared from a three mile radius in the empty fields of Kansas. Though Jarvis and SHEILD knew they had been helped they weren't sure by who. Same went for Batman. All either side knew was that they had cleared this area so that when a fight broke out no civilians were injured and property damage was a minimum.

The sun shone with golden radiance but was soon engulfed by dark clouds that cut through the glistening blue sky. A soft whisper of wind brought down feather light drops of rain that sprinkled themselves across the dry dirt, turning it dark. No birds could be seen and the only sound was the distance whirring of the Helicarrier engines.

The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, War Machine, Black Widow, and Hawk Eye with Bruce watching from the Helicarrier far above, had gathered in a line across from the Justice League. There was a good twenty, twenty five feet between the two teams. Starting at the far left across from Falcon was Hawk Man, and then across from War Machine was Wonder Woman. Across from Iron Man was Batman with Captain America and Superman next to them. Black Canary was across from Black Widow and finally on the far right Green Arrow was across from Hawk Eye. Neither team knew who the other team was; they just knew that the other team was a threat that had come out of nowhere.

The air was tense. Both sides were waiting for the other side to make their first move. Considering both teams were, mostly mask wearing, crime fighting, superheroes neither was very sure that the other wanted to talk at all. Though, Captain America and Batman would rather be talking and figure out what was going on than fighting. But both were outnumbered by their team mates.

"You know what, I'm tired of waiting," Iron Man broke the silence, "Avengers, Attack!" He flew towards the other side, followed by the Avengers. The Justice League took this as their que to charge and attack the opposing team.

Out of nowhere, before anyone could land a hit on the other side a rainbow beam of light came down right between the two groups. Iron Man smirked and the Avengers knew exactly what the light white. Calvary had arrived. Well, Thor technically but he could be considered Calvary.

Tony's Iron Man mask slid back and his jaw dropped when he saw that the two people the bifrost were not Thor or any of Thor's friends, "Loki?!" Tony had no idea how Loki was free or even still alive. The Avengers were all equally surprised.

Batman was surprised but hid his surprise perfectly. Not even Natasha could tell that he was surprised. Batman hadn't been expecting to see Damian, because Damian was supposed to be at the manor with Dick, Jason, Tim, and Alfred. But here Damian was. With Loki. That alone answered some of Batman's questions.

Damian was facing the Avengers, his stance ready for a fight and a katana Loki had conjured up held tight in his grip. Loki was facing the Justice League in his full battle armor with the staff of the king held tight. The only reason either of them were ready for a fight was so they could get the Avengers and Justice League to talk.

Loki didn't move to face Tony when he spoke. He just sighed and went on with what he was going to speak, "Avengers, Justice League, you are not enemies. If you would all stand done I can explain," Loki said calmly. He was going to try his best to stay calm for Damian's sake.

"And why should any of us listen to you, Reindeer Games?" Tony questioned crossing his arms. He thought this 'Justice League' was weak when they one by one stood down, starting with the guy in the bat suit. Clint and Natasha wear eyeing the man holding the katana warily. Steve had stood down as well, followed by Sam. What was it with these people? At least Rhodey hadn't stood down. Tony did notice when the mystery man's eye twitched at Tony's nickname for Loki.

"Because, I'm trying to help," Loki said, completely honest. But he knew the Avengers had no reason to believe him. They didn't know how he had changed. They didn't know that he had become good. They just remembered him as the hate filled mad man that had tried to take over Midgard.

"Tony, I think you should stop," Steve spoke up, noting how the mystery man with the katana didn't look to happy about how Tony was acting towards Loki. Yes, Steve was skeptical that Loki was trying to help, but the mystery man put him on edge. He did not want to get into a fight with that man.

"Steve's right. Tony, you're going to end up in trouble that we won't be able to pull you out of," Natasha was getting vibes from the mystery man that said he was mad at Tony. She could also tell by the way he held his stance and held his katana that he was trained by assassins. If he attacked Tony, no one would be able to help Tony. She wouldn't even be able to because this mystery man looked like he was born into assassin training then received even more by the man in the bat suit. She was guessing that the mystery man and the man in the bat suit were connected by the way the man in the bat suit had been the first to stand down when he looked like someone that wouldn't stand down without a very good reason.

"Oh, right, like Rock of Ages or Jackie Chan wannabe could hurt me. I'm Iron Man. And obviously "real power" is lying. He's probably trying to distract us while he takes over the world, or tries to again," Tony looked at the Avengers than faced forward. The next sound Tony made was him screaming like a little girl seconds before a foot implanted with the side of his face and he was knocked to the ground.

Damian had rushed forward and jumped into the air. He had swung his leg so it hit Tony's face and knocked him to the ground. Damian landed on the ground then flipped so he had one foot on Tony's chest and his sword against Tony's neck, "How dare you call Loki a liar! He is a good man! You are a jerk for talking poorly about him!" Damian Snapped angrily وأود أن يتمتع قتل لك الآن! " " In his anger he had switched to Arabic without realizing it.

* * *

 **Arabic is read right to left, hence why it looks a little weird. Damian said: "I would enjoy killing you (right) now!"**

* * *

Loki grabbed Damian's shoulders and pulled him away from Tony. He wrapped his arms around Damian to keep his love from attacking Tony again. He had understood what Damian said. It pained him slightly that Damian had considered killing Tony. But he knew Damian followed a strict no killing rule. He whispered soft quiet words of comfort to Damian, not moving as Damian slowly relaxed in his arms. He could tell Damian was still frustrated though.

Batman had stepped forward when Damian had attacked the man in the metal suit but relaxed when Loki pulled Damian away. He sighed silently to himself, having known what Damian had said. Damian was apparently extremely protective of Loki. But Batman knew that. Damian had after all gone after Loki when Loki had been captured.

Natasha was surprised at the mystery man's speed and skill. What he had said in Arabic had taken her aback. At least that meant that she had been right with her theory about him. The mystery man knew how to kill. But it seemed that he was with Loki, in more ways than they had originally thought. Natasha's new theory about this man was that he wasn't Loki's companion, or even a friend. Loki and this mystery man were lovers.

Tony had no clue what the mystery man had said, and by Natasha's reaction he didn't think he wanted to know. Tony sat up coughing, "Okay, don't mess with the guy holding the katana, noted," He commented. Sometimes Tony didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"My name, is Damian," Damian said, his tone cold and smooth. He stayed where he was in the embrace of Loki's arms but started explaining what was going on, "Loki is not the man you knew him as. If you doubt me, think again, I'm his boyfriend," Damian glared at Tony for a moment, "He's not lying when he say he can explain."

"Alright," Steve said before Tony could say anything that would get the genius into more trouble, "We'll hear Loki out, but you can't blame us for being skeptical. Last time we had a run in with Loki he tried taking over our home," Steve explained. He didn't want more fighting so he was willing to hear Loki out.

Loki nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you Captain Rogers," He loosened his tight embrace around Damian slightly, "A long time ago, there was one world destined to be a world of heroes, as decreed by the norns, but under their noses someone tore that world into two. An hour ago, the norns found Damian in the library with me and found out what had happened. They restored the two worlds into one. Damian's world which was protected by the Justice League and our world which was protected by the Avengers. You aren't enemies or different at all. You are the same. You belong to the world of heroes," Loki explained.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It was a lot to take in. Then Steve stepped forward and walked over to Superman and Batman. He extended his hand, "I apologize for the misunderstanding, I hope that in the future we can work together," Steve smiled, being the Boy Scout in blue that he was.

Superman shook Steve's hand, "Of course. The Justice League will gladly assist the Avengers with any help you need in the future," Superman said with a smile. It just so happened that he was also often a Boy Scout in blue.

"Just stay out of Gotham," Batman warned. He crossed his arms. He didn't want these people that he knew nothing about going to his city and screwing things up. He knew that if the man with the metal suit ever tried to fight the bad guys in Gotham he'd end up needing to be rescued.

Everyone was still kind of confused but at least the two teams were allies now. As soon as the peace treaty had been made Hawk Eye and Green Arrow had started talking about archery and their arrows. Steve had decided he was going to be the one that explained what was going on to Director Fury.

Damian was relaxed now, feeling a little better and less stabby stab. He looked over at Batman and smiled when Batman nodded slightly to him. No one noticed the silent exchange except for Natasha. Damian looked up at Loki, "Let's go," He said quietly. It was time that he and Loki made their departure. They didn't need to stick around any longer.

Loki nodded, "Perhaps something less flashy this time," He held Damian close and closed his eyes. With a little concentration he and Damian disappeared with a shimmer of green light. No one noticed them disappear until it was too late for them to be stopped.

* * *

Loki appeared, still holding Damian, in his room on Asgard. He was a bit exhausted from the trip but he would manage. He let go of Damian before flopping down onto his bed and sinking into the soft fabric of the black blankets.

Damian was amazed at how beautiful everything in Loki's room was. The room shimmered gold, with black fabric and furniture and green accents here and there. Damian looked over at Loki and smiled before he sat next to the god, "Sit up," He said, making it sound more like a demand then a request.

Loki complied and sat up, ending up in front of Damian. He smiled when Damian started braiding his hair. He closed his eyes and listened when Damian started singing something in French. It was a beautiful song. It also helped Loki remembered something. He would take care of it soon.

* * *

 **The song Damian sings while braiding Loki's hair is: Cœur de Pirate - Saint-Laurent**

* * *

Damian smiled as Loki pulled him down so they were lying on the bed. Loki seemed as cuddly as ever. Which Damian didn't mind. Loki was allowed to be as cuddly as he wanted to be. Damian nuzzled and got comfortable. It wasn't long before he had drifted off and fallen asleep, dreaming peacefully about happy times with his father and more different happy times with Loki.

* * *

When Damian woke up he was still lying in Loki's bed and sunlight was pouring through the window that had been revealed now that the black and green curtains were pushed aside. Asgard glittered outside the window. Damian sat up to find that Loki was not in bed with him, but was in fact sitting at the table in the room and reading. Damian smiled and just watched Loki, who seemed so peaceful.

Loki looked up from his book to find Damian sitting up in bed and watching him. He smiled and got up, going over to Damian. He kissed Damian and sat next to him, "Good morning handsome," Loki smiled mischievously. He was excited and nervous but hid both well.

Damian checked to make sure he was still wearing pants and/or underwear, which he was wearing both luckily before responding to Loki. Loki having a mischievous smile wasn't always a good thing, "Good morning beloved. What has you awake and happy?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Asgardian traditions are different from Midgardian traditions. Jotun traditions are different as well, so I thought why not combine Asgardian and Jotun traditions if I had to follow Asgardian traditions a bit since I'm to be king," Loki stood up and got three wrapped books before sitting next to Damian again. He held out the first box for Damian. It had sparkly white wrapping paper with a blue ribbon. The white wrapping signified purity and the blue ribbon represented Loki's Jotun origins, "I, Prince Loki Odinson of Jotunheim, present you, Lord Damian Al Ghul Wayne, with this courtship request gift. Please accept my request." He bowed his head and waited. He hadn't followed what he was supposed to say to the dot but that was to help Damian.

Damian gingerly took the gift. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. Obviously he'd never learned any courtship customs as his mother hadn't seen that fit to be part of his training and before meeting Loki, properly, he'd never known that Asgardians or Jotuns were real. He pieced something together from what Loki had said, "I, Lord Damian Al Ghul Wayne, accept your request gift," He said. Nervously, he undid the ribbon and lifted the top off the box. Inside was an Asgardian outfit identical to Loki's casual outfit except it was in the colors of his Robin uniform, "It's amazing, thank you," He ran his hand across the silky fabric. He set it to the side and looked at Loki.

Loki sighed in relief. Damian had accepted the request and liked the gift, "The request gift is an Asgardian tradition where traditionally the guy offers the girl a request gift. If she accepts then they can start dating and he will offer her the second gift at some point that is his way of accepting her into his family," Loki explained before presenting the second gift, "Damian Al Ghul Wayne, please accept this courtship gift," Loki bowed his head again. If Damian accepted this gift it would seal the soulmate bond as well as the courtship. If he didn't then Loki would take the second and third gift and that would be the last they likely ever saw of each other. Loki was nervous only because he knew Damian could decline.

Damian took the gift and ran his hand across the black, green, and gold wrapping. He carefully took the top off and gasped quietly. Nestled safely in soft fabric were ten charms. Four were black obsidian stones with gold letters carved into them that spelled out Loki. The other six each depicted each of Loki's six children, Fenrir, Hela, Jormungandr, Sleipnir, Narvi, and Vali, carved into black wood with gold paint accenting certain features, "It's… beautiful," Damian looked up at Loki who was still waiting and realized there was something he needed to say, "oh, um, I, Damian Al Ghul Wayne accept your courtship gift," He hoped that what he said was right.

Loki was once again relieved. He moved slightly and unclasped the necklace around Damian's neck. He slid on the charms then clasped the necklace back around Damian's neck. Loki smiled feeling the bond settle in and take hold.

Soulmate bonds were fickly things. Physical marks often appeared on a god's soulmate that allowed them a connection to the god in dire situations. Loki knew Damian had one from when Vidar had captured him. Then there was the soul connection. The soul connection could be triggered by different things. It connected soulmates as one once it had settled in. The soul connection did a lot. It mostly connected their emotions.

Damian inhaled sharply when he felt a change. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it spread through him like warm fire. He looked at Loki, not sure what was going on. He bit his bottom lip, slightly nervous and hoping that everything was okay.

Loki smiled and cupped Damian's cheek, "It's okay my love," Loki kissed Damian softly, "I have one more gift," He presented the last box. This one was smaller and looked like it was made out of ice, "I, Loki Laufeyson, present you with the Jotun courtship gift."

"I, Damian Al Ghul, accept this gift," Damian answered, actually nervous about this one for some reason. There was something about it. He slowly opened the gift and stared at it speechlessly. Two gold cuffs that were elegantly decorated, connected to each other by a gold chain link. Damian didn't know what to say.

"The third gift I give to you is from Jotun tradition. The cuffs connected to each other represent my bond to you," Loki explained, "I give myself to you," He held out his hands and bowed his head. He knew he didn't have to do this but it was Jotun tradition. It was part of who he was and Damian had taught him to except who he was.

Damian looked at Loki then looked at the cuffs. He thought about what they meant then very carefully decided his next action. It didn't seem like there was any turning back once he made his choice. He gingerly picked up the cuffs then before he could be stopped, placed one around his right wrist and the other around Loki's right wrist, "And I give myself to you," Damian said, taking Loki's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Loki was surprised by Damian's actions he wasn't sure what to do so he just let everything happen like it was supposed to. The glamour fell away, revealing Loki's Jotun form. He leaned forward then softly kissed Damian. The cuffs burned for a moment before melting into their skin, leaving the imprints of the cuffs on each of their right wrists.

Damian placed one hand on Loki's cold neck and kissed him back gently. He slowly guided Loki down so they were both lying on the bed. He smiled softly and gazed into Loki's beautiful green eyes, "I love you," He spoke softly, "I guess we're officially dating now. Unless that all equaled to some sort of engagement?" Damian inquired.

Loki blushed slightly, "Well, by Jotun standards yes, but I was planning on proposing to you the Midgardian way," Loki found himself stammering and blushing fiercely by the time he stopped talking. This was actually really nerve wracking. He shifted slightly then decided just to hide his face in Damian's neck.

Damian laughed softly and stroked Loki's hair, "It's okay my love. I can't wait till then, but you have a coronation first," Damian reminded Loki. He wondered how everyone would react to their courtship. Not that the reactions of other people mattered to Damian. He was perfectly happy with Loki, and nothing was ever going to change that.


	13. Loki's Children

"Are you sure this is safe brother?" Thor asked. He was waiting on the rainbow bridge with Loki for the arrival of 3 of Loki's six children. Loki was having his children visit so they could meet Damian. Of course he had set up rules beforehand so that his children knew to behave themselves.

"I'm positive it will be fine. Fenrir and Jormungandr promised to stay in their human forms and Hela promised no death as long as she could go around without having to use a glamour or being bullied because of her appearance," Loki responded to Thor. Loki trusted his children enough to behave. And he was excited to see them again after so many years. With Loki obviously not starting Ragnarok since he was king and happy with a boyfriend a vote had been taken to allow Fenrir and Jormungandr to be freed on the condition they didn't cause too much trouble. Hela was always allowed to come to Asgard but had never before done so because of her appearance. Now people would be more accepting. There was no way Loki was keeping Sleipnir as his royal horse or whatever so Sleipnir was free to roam meadows or explore the city in his human form. As for Narvi and Vali, Fenrir would be searching the realm for Vali during his stay and Narvi was… dead.

Loki was knocked over when he was tackled by a fast moving teenager. Fenrir in his human form stood at about 6 feet tall with the same emerald green eyes as Loki. He had shaggy black hair and two pointy black ears poking out. He also had a black tail that he was wagging and was the strongest built of his siblings, "Dad!" He exclaimed happily. Fenrir had about as much energy as a puppy.

Loki laughed trying to keep Fenrir from liking him while his son was in his human form, "Fenrir! It has been far too long. You've been behaving right?" He smiled and got Fenrir to let him sit up. He ruffled his son's hair.

Hela and Jormungandr walked over. Hela had long black wavy hair and half her body looked decayed. She wore a green floor length dress and stood at her full 7 foot height. She had dark green eyes that could pierce a soul. Jormungandr was 7 foot 6 and had long straight black hair with green highlights that reached the middle of his back. Unlike the other's his eyes were red. Hela and Jormungandr were rather close as siblings hence why they had arrived together.

"Of course I've been behaving," Fenrir responded with a slight growl in his voice. He ran in circles around Hela and Jormungandr. He didn't like the fact that he was the eldest and his two younger full siblings were both a lot taller in their human forms than he was.

Two brown horse ears poked out from around Thor. The shortest of the four assembled siblings slowly walked out from hiding. Sleipnir, at 5 foot 8 in his human form, had never quite fit in with his older siblings. But they loved him. Sleipnir had short brown hair and a matching horse tail that swayed slightly.

"Dad, why have you gathered us all here?" Hela asked, finding this unusual. Yes, Jormungandr and Fenrir had just been released but they were meeting in Asgard of all places. This was just bizarre even for Loki. Hela wanted to know what was going on.

"I have an announcement to make, that does actually have to do with Fenrir and Jormungandr being released. And there's someone you should all meet," Loki said, standing up. He had to look up at Jormungandr and Hela which was slightly annoying but they were his children. He watched as Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hela patiently waited to be told what was going on. Sleipnir already knew and was smiling. Loki cleared his throat, "Odin is dead and made me the king of Asgard."

Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hela all started talking at the same time. Fenrir was excited. Jormungandr thought it was a trick. Hela just thought it was plain insane. They all knew Loki was a frostgiant and what he had done. They didn't necessarily hate him for trying to take over Asgard and Midgard and destroy Jotunheim, but they didn't agree with it. The Asgardians must've gone insane. Everyone went silent when the sound of a horse approached.

Loki turned around with a relieved smile. He walked over to where Damian was dismounting a white mare and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "All my children that are confirmed as alive are here, waiting to meet you," He said quietly.

"Then let's go," Damian smiled and took Loki's hand. He walked over to Fenir, Jormungandr, Hela, and Sleipnir. He was disturbed by how tall Jormungandr and Hela were. Damian had come here to meet Loki's children so that they could all adjust without having to go through the city in any way beforehand.

Loki noticed the looks his children were giving Damian and sighed a bit, "You are all aware that a couple nights ago I came to each of you requesting your permission to add you to a collection of charms I was giving to my soulmate as a courtship gift. Well, this is my soulmate Damian," Loki smiled, hoping for good reactions from his children. He knew Sleipnir was already excited about Damian. It was the other three that were tricky.

Fenrir stepped closer to Damian and sniffed him, "You smell funny," He commented. He could smell dog, cat, cow, something unidentifiable, and something familiar but weird that was part of Damian's scent. Fenrir frowned a bit.

"Manners, Fenrir!" Hela reprimanded, trying to keep her brother in line, "It is nice to meet you Damian. I am Queen Hela Lokidotir of Niflheim. It's a pity you don't have any titles though," Hela didn't realize Damian did have a few titles.

"I'll take that as a compliment Fenrir. And Hela, if you must know it is Lord Damian Al Ghul Wayne, the demon tamer and Robin," Damian handled it well. He was careful about what he said, being nice to Fenrir, and asserting his status as more than a common person to Hela.

Jormungandr crossed his arms and studied Damian's interactions with his siblings carefully before making a decision and speaking up, directing his comment to Loki, "I approve," He said simply. The admittedly emo snake had nothing else to say.

Loki sighed, partially in relief and partially in annoyance. His children seemed to at least be okay with Damian and Jormungandr had even voiced his approval. Even if Fenrir and Hela spoke slightly out of hand, everything was okay and under control. Then he got an idea, "Why don't we all go to one of the lakes?" He suggested.

Fenrir and Sleipnir were all over the idea, both wanting to run around in a meadow. Hela agreed to it as long as there was shade and Jormungandr was indifferent to the idea. Damian liked the idea and smiled supportingly. There were only two horses though so Jormungandr and Hela took the horse Loki had arrived on and Loki rode with Damian with Sleipnir and Fenrir running alongside. It was an enjoyable ride to one of the lakes. Fenrir had already run off by the time they got there though. As long as he didn't get into trouble Loki was fine with that.

Hela made her way over to a tree by the lake and settled down in the shade. Jormungandr leaned against the tree next to his sister, not leaving her side. Their sibling relationship was an interesting one. Jormungandr tended to be by Hela's side whenever he could be. Hela didn't mind. Jormungandr was her favorite sibling.

That left Loki and Damian to enjoy the lake on their own since Sleipnir was running around nearby. Loki just took off his shoes and let the water lap at his feet while Damian actually took off his shirt and shoes and got into the lake.

Jormungandr noticed the scars on Damian that he could see from where he was positioned. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Damian was mortal, a Midgardian. That meant he must've seen war. What was his father doing with a soldier, soulmate or not.

Everyone got a chance to relax and enjoyed themselves. Loki ended up joining Damian in the lake after Damian had started splashing him. It was clear to Hela and Jormungandr, who were watching, that the two cared for each other and enjoyed each other's company.

A howl pierced the air and Fenrir came running out of the forest in his smaller wolf form, "Dad! Dad! Come quick! I found him! I found Vali!" Fenrir ran in circles by the edge of the lake before running off back towards the forest. He waited at the edge.

Sleipnir was back in his horse form and by the lake, waiting for Loki and Damian the second he heard that. Loki and Damian got out of the water. Damian was coming whether anyone liked it or not. The two grabbed their shirts and mounted Sleipnir then Sleipnir took off, following Fenrir.

The journey was short with Sleipnir and Fenrir running as fast as they could. Loki was trembling slightly but was glad that Damian was right there with him for support. Sleipnir stopped when Fenrir stopped. Fenrir nudged a wolf that was lying on the ground against a tree, bleeding out from a side injury.

Loki jumped off of Sleipnir and ran over to the wolf's side. It was Vali. He could feel it. His hands hovered, trembling, above Vali. He didn't know what to do. It had been so long since he had seen Vali. Tears welled up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Damian had dismounted Sleipnir and walked over to Loki. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and knelt down. He inspected the wolf, Vali he assumed and knew what needed to be done. Damian took off his shirt then pressed it against Vali's injury. Vali growled weakly but couldn't put up a fight. Carefully Damian picked up Vali and walked over to Sleipnir, "We need to get him to a healer, fast," Despite his arms being full he managed to mount Sleipnir.

Loki quickly got on behind Damian before Sleipnir took off back towards the castle. Loki rested his head on Damian's shoulder. Damian was so calm and knew exactly what to do. Loki loved this about Damian. Loki sniffled a bit. He was so worried about Vali.

As soon as Sleipnir stopped Damian got off and rushed Vali to the healers with Loki leading the way. Vali was handed over to the healers as soon as they arrived. Now all Loki, Damian, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hela, and Sleipnir (who were all in their human forms) could do was sit and wait. Damian held Loki close as the god panicked about what might happen to Vali.

* * *

Hours later Vali woke up, not reunited with his brother in his sister's kingdom but in one of the rooms on Asgard, human again. He looked around confused. He was dying. An animal had attacked him and wounded him. No one knew where he was so he should have died. He panicked a bit, thinking Odin wasn't letting him die after what he was forced to do to Narvi. Vali ran his hands through his black hair. He heard a cough and looked in that direction. There was a man with black hair and bright blue eyes watching him while he stroked Loki's hair. The man was sitting on a couch in the room. Loki was asleep, lying on the couch with his head on the mortal's lap, "Who are you?" Vali asked, swallowing.

"My name is Damian. I assume you are Vali," Damian said. He rested his hand on Loki's side. He had been watching Vali while Loki was asleep. His poor beloved had worn himself out worrying over Vali. He understood why Loki was worried though. They had found Vali after years and he had been injured.

"Yeah. How am I still alive and why is my dad asleep on your lap?" Vali had a lot of questions about Damian. He had never seen Damian before. Or had he? There was a nagging memory at the back of Vali's mind. Maybe Damian was the one who had brought him here. But then how had he been found?

"Fenrir found you injured in the woods. Sleipnir and I, with Loki's help, brought you to the healer's. As for Loki, he's my soulmate and we're courting," Damian placed a hand over the necklace that he always wore and would always wear.

"Oh," Vali was actually surprised. He knew Loki would never stay with his mother but he never expected to meet his dad's soulmate, "Wow, I guess I wasn't consulted on that. Am I, on the gift that accepted you into our family?" Vali asked.

"Yes. Narvi is as well. Loki was careful to include all six of his children," Damian said, "I would love to get to know you more Vali. And if you ever need anyone, you can come to me," He added kindly. Damian wanted to help Vali adjust the best he could.

Vali nodded. He kind of liked Damian already. There was a lot to get used to but Damian seemed nice. Maybe it would be easier with dad and Damian helping him adjust. He had some bumps to get over, like coming to terms with Narvi's death, but maybe everything would be okay in the end.


	14. Coronation Assassination

**Some things you should all look at:**

 **1) On my YouTube channel, Sayomina, I uploaded a music video that I made that was basically a summary of chapters 1-10 of this fic. It's called "Soldier Keep on Marching on {Lomian}"**

 **2) Remember the three gifts Loki presented Damian back in chapter 12. I drew those gifts and you can find the art on Deviantart on my account there, DamianWayne1**

 **Hope you all enjoy those little presents from me and accept them as compensation for the lack of fanfiction the past couple of weeks**

* * *

Vali whined as Damian fixed his tie. A couple weeks had passed since Vali had been found and everything was going great. Vali had taken a liking to Damian. Damian was the biggest help with helping Vali adjust. Damian had even taken Vali (and all his siblings) to Midgard to meet his family. It was when Fenrir was playing with Titus that they had found out Vali could still transform into a wolf, though at least it was at will now, and had retained a slightly dogish personality. Basically Vali had become a quitter version of Fenrir. No one really minded though.

Now was the day of Loki's coronation. After seeing Damian in the Midgardian suit he'd chosen to wear all of Loki's male children had practically begged to wear Midgardian suits. Fenrir was wearing an all-black suit and attempting to make jokes about men in black, which was something he had heard about from Jason while meeting Damian's family. Jormungandr was wearing a white suit that made him look like Sam Winchester while he was posed by Lucifer in the future in season 5 episode 4 of Supernatural, which was something Jormungandr had started binge watching but refused to talk to anyone about. Sleipnir was wearing a brown suit jacket and matching shoes and pants with a white button up and brown stripped tie. Vali was wearing a black suit jacket with matching pants and shoes and a white button up and a green tie. He matched Damian, which is what he had wanted. Hela on the other hand had chosen a simple dark green strapless dress and was rolling her eyes as she watched her brothers. Hela was also wearing her enchanted cape. The only reason for her to be wearing it was because it was a coronation and it was more respectful as queen of Niflhiem if she had her disfigured side magically hidden. Even if it was her father that was ascending the throne of Asgard.

Damian finished making sure they were all presentable. He knew Loki was nervous about this so he had promised to coral Loki's children and make sure they were presentable and on their best behavior during the coronation. He smiled, giving an approving nod as he looked at them, "Let's go. We don't want to be late," Damian said.

Vali grabbed Damian's hand. It actually wasn't odd behavior for him. Despite having the mentality of an adult he was still technically a child and was only 5'6", which also meant his siblings all towered over him. Vali was very attached to Damian, Loki, and his siblings, so whenever he got nervous or worried he would cling to whoever was closest. Typically it was Damian that he clung to though.

Getting an idea, Fenrir took Vali's other hand then grabbed Jormungandr's hand. Hela caught on and took Jormungandr's other hand and Sleipnir's hand. Damian chuckled. Despite how different Loki's children all were it was adorable how attached they were to each other.

Damian walked out to hall the coronation was being held in. A lot of people were already gathered. Damian and Loki's children took their place, going down the first flight of steps up to the throne. Opposite from them was the warriors three and Sif. Thor soon came out and stood by the throne. Thor was the one that was going to officially ascend Loki to the throne. Now all everyone had to do was wait for Loki.

* * *

Loki stood in his place as he waited for someone to tell him it was time. He was wearing his full armor and holding Gungnir. He was admittedly nervous. Not only was he ascending to the throne of Asgard when there were surely still people that hated him but Damian and all his kids were attending.

Thor walked over to where Loki was waiting. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "How fare thee brother?" He asked, facing forward but he did take a moment to glance at Loki. He could tell that Loki was nervous about this.

"Nervous. People don't really like me or my children, but here I am becoming their king," Loki said, looking at Thor, "What if something happens and Damian or my children?" Loki chewed on his bottom lip. It was a bad habit he had acquired at some point.

"Brother, nothing will happen. You are to be king because father wished for someone wise and loving to have the thrown and you are the person. Gungnir did come to you," Thor reassured Loki, "Plus, there are guards everywhere. What could possibly go wrong?"

Loki smiled softly, "You are right brother. I'm sure everything is fine," Loki was fine for about two seconds, "Do you think Vali is okay? He's still readjusting and this is a big step, for everyone actually. What if they don't look presentable?" Loki was back to worrying.

Thor laughed and slapped Loki's back before walking out to take his place. Loki sighed. He honestly couldn't help but worrying. Especially after everything that had happened. Something was bound to go wrong. But he would just have to have confidence that everything would be okay.

A servant soon came over and told Loki that it was time. Loki nodded and walked out. There was a mixture of cheers and boos as he walked to the hall. He walked between two rows of guards with a bright smile and confident posture, even if he was slightly worried. He knelt down in front of the stairs, placing Gungnir on the ground next to him. He took off his helmet and placed it in front of him. He looked up, taking a moment to glance at Damian and his children. His children all looked so handsome and beautiful. And of course Damian looked stunning.

Thor took a step forward, currently standing in front of the throne. Everyone went quiet, "Loki Odinson, the heir, the adopted son of Odin, entrusted with the power of the magic that courses through the universe. Odin, our father, defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent but he has now passed and has chosen you, Loki, as the next king of Asgard. Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Thor was basing his speech on the one Odin had given when he was supposed to have his coronation.

"I swear," Loki responded. He glanced at Damian for a moment who was smiling reassuringly. That helped his confidence. And his kids seemed to be approving of the coronation. That was also good. He knew they had their fallbacks with Asgard.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Thor knew that with Loki's history this was going to be a hard one for people to accept even if Loki swore he would. But Thor knew Loki was kind, wise, and loving. He was the king Asgard needed.

"I swear," Loki said firmly, choosing his tone to let everyone listening right now that he swore that he would preserve the peace and never go back to the man he was when he had done terrible things. He wasn't that man anymore after all.

"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself to the good of the realm," Thor left out the only because he knew that Loki would pledge himself to protecting Damian first, and then the good of the realm. That was how devoted Loki was to Damian.

"I swear," Loki proclaimed with a bright smile. He knew what Thor had done and why Thor had done it. Sure, some people would probably be upset but they would realize the purpose behind what Thor did when they saw the devotion he held for Damian.

Thor beamed, knowing that Loki knew, "Then on this day, I Thor Odinson, proclaim you king of Asgard!" There were cheers of joy and anger following Thor's words. It was definitely loud. Thor stepped aside as Loki placed his helmet back on his head and picked up Gungnir before ascending the steps to the throne. Loki turned around to face the crowd, a smile on his face.

Damian smiled, tuning out the crowd as it was too noisy for his likes. Then he heard the sound caused by the tension of a bow string being pulled back. His eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. He rushed forward, the arrow being released; he was in front of Loki, not able to hear anything. Next thing Damian knew he was lying on the ground with an arrow through his right shoulder. Loki was kneeling next to him and guards had created a barrier around him, Loki, and Thor and there was another barrier around Loki's children. Damian couldn't feel or hear anything then there was a rush and he cried out in pain, the sounds of panic and shouting reach his ears. Tears stung his eyes. He could barely make out the soft whispers from Loki that it would be okay. He could feel the hot blood pooling underneath him. His vision started to blur. A pained whimper escaped his lips as Loki carefully picked him up. Darkness gathered at the edges of his vision and expanded until he passed out, limp in Loki's arms.

* * *

Loki knew something was wrong as soon as Damian started running towards him. Then just like that an arrow meant for him struck Damian's right shoulder. Panic and screams erupted in the hall as Loki knelt down next to where Damian had collapsed. He was panicking. Guards gathered around him, Damian, and Thor to protect them from any further attack. Loki didn't see the guards that gathered around his children. He was focused on Damian who was obviously in pain and was bleeding a lot. The moment that a guard shouted that it was safe to move, Loki had picked up Damian and was making his way to the healers where Eir would undoubtedly be waiting.

Loki walked as quickly as he could without hurting Damian and with the tight ring of guards around him. Obviously there was concern because someone had just tried to assassinate him. But they had failed because Damian had saved him. Oh sweet Damian. Loki was really worried about Damian.

Loki reluctantly handed Damian over to the healers and Eir then let some guards lead him to the throne room while a detail stayed behind with the healers to protect Damian. While on the way to the throne room Loki released he was crying. He tried to wipe away his tears, but his children and Thor all saw that Loki was crying.

Guards were situated in a ring around the throne, but it was the Valkyrie that guarded most of the throne room. The Valkyrie must've been called in to help protect Loki, his children, and Thor. Half the Valkyrie legion was protecting the throne room while the other half was assisting in looking for the person that had tried assassinating Loki.

Loki walked past his children and Thor, who were all sitting on the steps leading up to the throne. None of them wanted to ask Loki if Damian was okay because they could see how distraught Loki was. Loki slumped down into the throne, burying his face in his hands. What if he lost Damian? Damian was not only his soulmate, but his everything. Damian had saved him when he was broken and dying, twice. And now Damian was possibly dying.

There was a silence throughout the throne room until Vali stood up. Vali walked over and stood next to Loki, "Damian's going to be okay. You understand? He's strong. So what if he's mortal. There's not a mortal like him and you know that. He's strong and always knows exactly what to do," Vali said. And then Vali started telling Loki, and technically everyone else in the room, all the stories that Damian had told him. It was enough for Loki to calm down enough that he wasn't blaming himself and panicking so much.

* * *

Two days passed and in that time the Valkyrie caught the assassin. However, Damian's condition wasn't good. Eir had been able to heal his injury, but he had lost so much blood that for the first twelve hours he was teetering on the brink of death. It was possible he would've died if Hela wasn't using her powers to keep his soul from leaving his body and entering Niflhiem. It took a lot from her but it likely meant saving Damian so she did it for her father. Then one of Damian's brothers had been able to bring blood bags and a Midgardian IV at the request of Heimdall. With that the healers were able to save Damian. The only problem was Damian had yet to wake up. So there were constantly healers hovering over him, making it impossible for anyone to visit.

Loki hadn't slept at all. He'd tried locking himself in his room but his children had somehow managed to get into his room. Hela was sleeping on his bed with Jormungandr watching over her. Vali was at the window, guarding it in wolf form while Fenrir was guarding the door in his small wolf form. Sleipnir mostly paced or sat with Jormungandr and Hela. No one said anything to each other, though Loki's children weren't saying anything for his sake.

Then Loki decided it was time to confront his fear. He got up from the chair he'd spent most of the last twenty four hours in and silently walked out of his room. Two guards accompanied down to the dungeons and showed him to the cell. Loki was quiet for a couple moments, just staring at the person within. Then he spoke;

"Why?"

* * *

 **So sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I've had an awful case of writers block recently. But I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **Who should the assassin be? Please review with your thoughts on who this assassin is or should be.**


	15. Heart

**Mercy: Thanks for the review! Definitely made my day!**

 **Gets writers block. Ends up mixing Marvel lore with Norse mythology more**

 **Also, the chapter title has no particular meaning. I just had no ideas for what to call this chapter.**

* * *

"Why?"

Ullr stood on the other side of the barrier, glaring at Loki with a cold steel gaze in his eyes, "You, a monster of winter, do not deserve the throne," He said with bitterness in his tone, "I am the stepson of Thor. You aren't even an illegitimate son of Odin or any of his sons. You are a monster, left to die in the wasteland of a frozen world for being weak. Your only family is monsters. No one loves you. I deserve the throne, not you!"

Loki flinched slightly at Ullr's words. Ullr's words rang truth then Loki remembered what Damian had said months ago, "I am no monster Ullr and if no one loved me how am I standing here instead of set off on a boat, dead?" Loki questioned, "Odin's words were very clear on who would become king. Whosoever is worthy to be king, if he can rule with wisdom and love, Shall have their full power and the power of the king." Loki recited, "I proved that I was worthy to be king over Vidar, the heir before you, because of my sacrifice out of love."

Ullr laughed, "God of lies, you have been fooled. No one could love a foul creature such as you," Ullr waved his hand. It seemed he still had some minor control over the powers of winter because he caused Loki's Jotun form to show, "Do not forget that you are a monster of winter."

A growl rose to Loki's throat then he turned on his heels and marched out of the dungeons. His Jotun form faded away as he left the dungeons. The guards he passed were slightly frightened but were careful. Loki began to return to his room when one of the healers stopped him.

"My king," The young woman spoke up with a slight curtsey, "Lord Damian has awoken and is demanding to see you. If you would please follow me and do hurry," She requested, "Lady Eir does not wish that he move but he is very adamant about seeing you."

Loki's heart raced slightly and he was over joyed to learn that Damian was awake, "Of course. Thank you for notifying me," He said, with a nod of thanks before quickly following after her to the room the healers had Damian in. He nodded in thanks when he let her in.

Eir looked up when Loki came in and sighed in relief, "Good. You're here," She handed him a potion bottle, "Maybe you can get him to drink this. He'll get drowsy but it will help him restore his energy," She explained.

Loki carefully held the bottle, "Thank you Eir," He smiled softly to her. He moved around her and walked over to where Damian was sitting up in the bed in the room. He sat on the edge of Damian's bed, "Hello my love. I heard you've been causing trouble for Eir and the other healers. Perhaps you can drink this to repay them," He chuckled, handing the potion bottle to Damian.

Damian took the bottle and glared at it for a moment before downing the contents with a grimace, "I was only causing trouble because I didn't know where you were or if you were okay," He mumbled, shaking his head a bit, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth that had been left by the potion. He moved a bit so he was sitting next to Loki and rested his head on Loki's shoulder, "But it seems you're perfectly okay."

"Indeed, I am fine," Loki smiled, stroking Damian's soft, black hair, "I'm just a bit tired, that is all. We've all been terribly worried about you. You were unconscious for a couple days," Loki chose not to go into too much detail surrounding everything that had happened. If Damian wanted to know more then he would answer any questions.

"I'm tired for having been out for a couple days," Damian laughed tiredly. He nuzzled a little bit, "Did they catch whoever fired that arrow?" He asked. He wanted to know if they were safe or if there was still danger lurking around.

"The Valkyrie caught him," Loki answered, "It was Ullr, god of archery and skiing. You are lucky that for once his arrow did not hit its mark," He glanced at Damian's shoulder, remembering the arrow that had been imbedded in it just a couple days ago.

"You're the one who is lucky that I have such good hearing," Damian yawned, "Why must I be so tired? I only wish to spend time with you and yet it seems that my body has other ideas," He mumbled, burying his head in Loki's shoulder.

"Sleep my love," Loki went back to stroking Damian's hair. He soothingly coaxed Damian to sleep, smiling when Damian did fall asleep. Loki looked over to where Eir was taking care of a few things, "Eir? May I take him to my rooms? He would be much more comfortable there and my children will want to see him."

Eir smiled, looking over at Loki and Damian, "You may. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and I will have any potions he needs to take delivered to your room," She replied. She remembered when Loki would bring injured birds to her when he was a child, and now seeing Loki all grown up with his soulmate was touching. Despite what others thought, Loki had a good heart.

Loki smiled and nodded in thanks. He carefully picked Damian up and held him close as he walked to his rooms. His children all perked up when he walked in, including Hela who was now awake, but he gestured for them to remain quiet, "He is sleeping for now, but he was awake for a little while not too long ago," Loki said to his children as he set Damian down on his bed.

Vali padded over to the bed before returning to his human form and sitting down on one of the nearby chairs, "So he's okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at Loki while asking his question. Then he looked down at Damian, "I hope he's okay."

Loki placed a hand on Vali's shoulder, "He is fine. Simply recovering. Think of it like a cold," Loki ruffled Vali's hair a bit, "I suggest any of you that haven't gotten any sleep recently get some. I can have the servants bring more blankets if they are needed."

"You are going to get some sleep, right father?" Hela asked, leaning on Jormungandr a bit. While she was well rested, she was slightly dizzy from a migraine. This was what happened when she used her powers for too long. But in her mind it was worth it.

"Yes. I think I can sleep peacefully now in good knowledge that Damian's okay," Loki smiled softly and looked down at Damian. He brushed some of Damian's hair out of his face with a ginger touch. He got distracted for a moment, just watching Damian sleep.

Hela did a bit of herding with her siblings and one by one got Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Vali to get some sleep, letting Loki focus on himself and Damian. Once those three of her siblings were asleep Hela and Jormungandr went out for a walk, leaving Loki in a quiet room with a sleeping soulmate and sleeping children.

Loki smiled, grateful for Hela's help. Convinced that now he could finally sleep in peace, Loki lay next to Damian. For a moment, Loki just played with Damian's hair, lost in thought. Then with a gentle smile he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

When Loki woke up he discovered he was pinned down because Damian was sleeping, sprawled out, on top of him. He smiled and messed with Damian's hair a bit. He just adored Damian's tousled black hair. It was also always so soft.

Damian shifted in his sleep and grumbled a little. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking so he could adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the window. He turned his head slightly to look at Loki and smiled softly, "What a handsome face to wake up to," He commented.

Loki chuckled, "Well, someone seems to have woken up happy," He smiled and kissed Damian's forehead, "How are you my love? Hungry I assume," He knew Damian technically wouldn't have eaten in around three days now.

"Absolutely famished. And I for one know that there is a feast hall that is probably serving an absolutely delectable breakfast right now," Damian said, using his hands to push himself up so he was looking down at Loki. He smirked and kissed Loki's nose before rolling out of bed.

Loki laughed softly and sat up. He watched for a minute as Damian changed clothes into something more casual, by Asgardian standards. After a couple moments he got up and got changed. Admittedly he hadn't changed since the coronation.

Damian glanced at Loki and he pulled on a shirt and smiled happily. He went over to Loki and kissed his cheek as Loki finished getting changed. Then Damian took Loki's hand and pulled him out of the room, going in search of breakfast.

Loki smiled and let Damian pull him to the feast hall. Just like Damian had predicted there was breakfast laid out on several tables. He sat down with Damian at one of the tables and watched as Damian dove into the various breakfast breads and meats. He only had a small bowl of fruit though. He didn't eat much on average but it seemed that Damian hadn't noticed that yet. Which was admittedly a good thing in Loki's opinion. Damian didn't need to know.

After a little while Thor, the warriors three, and Sif joined the two of them for breakfast. Damian was quiet and letting those five chat, sometimes with Loki. But Damian was picking up on subtle hints in what they said directed at him, mostly coming from Sif and a little bit from the other warriors three. He could tell that they were trying to pull him away from Loki. And that was not something he was going to stand for.

Damian stood up and straightened his shirt a bit, "I think now would be a good time for Loki and I to take our leave," He said emotionlessly, "Before I get the desire to kill someone," Damian glared, his glare mostly directed at Sif.

Loki stood up, confused as to why Damian would suddenly be defensive. And yes, this was how Damian got defensive. Loki took Damian's hand, as a way to tell him not to attack anyone, but was then pulled out of the feast hall by Damian, who was still rather upset, "Damian, are you okay?" Loki asked once the two of them were in the hallway and away from the feast hall.

"No," Damian huffed, slowing his pace as he walked towards their room. He let go of Loki's hand and crossed his arms. He had his gaze focused mostly on the floor. He just couldn't understand why those four would try and get him away from Loki in terms of their relationship.

Loki stepped in front of Damian, stopping him, and put his hands on his love's shoulders, "Talk to me," He said, "Please tell me what's wrong?" He wanted to know what had Damian so upset. Of course he was worried. There was a number of things that could've gotten Damian ticked off.

Damian looked up to look at Loki, "its Thor's, friends," Damian said friends with a hiss of disgust, "I heard what they were saying. I know what they were, are, trying to do," He huffed, keeping his arms crossed.

"And what might it be that they were trying to do?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Damian. He knew Damian was skilled at picking up small details so perhaps there was something that Damian picked up on that he hadn't.

Damian tried not getting too angry, "They were trying to ruin our relationship. The things they were saying. It was like they wanted me to become their and Thor's friend and forget all about you. They weren't being straight forward about it, but there were little things in what they said. It was so irritating! Why would they try and do that? Do they not realize our love is pure and unbreakable, or that we're soulmates?"

Loki hugged Damian. He knew Damian was very loyal, and that was why at times he got defensive or protective. Loki sighed a bit, "I don't know why they would be doing something like that," Loki started, "But I do know that you would never leave me. And I would never leave you. So we have nothing to worry about. I love you."

Damian buried his head in Loki's shoulder and hugged Loki back, "I love you too," His voice slightly muffled because he talked into Loki's shoulder. He knew that Loki was right. He smiled faintly and after a moment let go of Loki, "Let's go find your children, then we can spend time together as a family," He suggested.

Loki smiled softly, "I think that is a wonderful idea," He agreed. He brushed some of Damian's black hair away from his face before kissing him softly. He knew they would always be there for each other. It was really no wonder why the norns chose them to be soulmates.


End file.
